Best Mistake
by mahalsapuso19
Summary: Someone has made a huge mistake in the past, which greatly hurts Hermione. Will she be able to forgive him, forget the past and let him into her...their life.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Hermione sat across from Dumbledore in his office. "I'm not so sure about this Proffesor."

She squirmed a little in her seat.

"Miss Granger, you are one of the best students we've ever had. We cannot let you quit school so easily."

"I'm a year behind. I went to school for barley a month last year."

"But you've continued to study, and considering the results of the exam you took, you are well caught up with the other seventh years, even a bit ahead."

"Of course the other students will be talking about my sudden come back, and when they find out my...situation..." Hermione didn't exactly know what will happen, but she knew it's not going to be good.

"The other teachers and I have discussed this thoroughly, and we've come to the conclusion that, like any other news, something new will come along and take their mind of your situation."

"I don't know if I can handle this Professor."

"Miss Granger, you are strong-minded. It will be hard but I know you will get through this. In fact, it will make you even stronger."

"What about Harry, Ron, or Ginny?"

"Trust. They will surely be shocked at first, but in due time they will learn to accept."

"Hermione though about it for a moment, and took a deep breath. "Alright. I'll come back."

"Good, very good. Here, you're going to need this." Dumbledore handed her a small box.

"Hermione curiously looked at the box before opening it. She gasped and picked up the small badge. "Professor...I couldn't..."

"Miss Granger take it. You deserve it. I know how much you want to be Head Girl."

"Thank you." She breathed

Dumbledore nodded. "Now run along. The other students shall arrive soon, and also I believe she's waiting for you."

* * *

Hermione climbed the stairs to the Head tower. When she got to the top she saw three people standing in front of the portrait. She froze in place, scared to be seen. She felt tears fill her eyes. Oh god how she missed them, not seeing or communicating with them for a year. The raven haired boy suddenly looked at her in shock, and the two redheads quickly did the same. Next thing she knew the three were rushing towards her. She felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist and lift her a couple inches off the ground. She wrapped her arms around him as the tears slid down her cheeks. "Mione" He whispered in her ear, and she held on tighter.

"I've missed you Harry." She whispered before letting go to give the two redheads the same attention. "Ron...Ginny."

Ron wiped away her tears. "Where have you been? We've been so worried about you."

"Especially since you never answered our letters. Why'd you suddenly disappear?" Ginny said, resting a hand on her arm.

"I...wait, what are you guys doing here? You should be on the Hogwarts express." Hermione said.

"Dumbledore had us come early. Something about solving an urgent matter." Harry replied 'Now are you going to tell us why you disappeared on us like that?"

"I..." Hermione took a deep breath. "Follow me" She entered the Heads common room, and saw Madame Pomfrey come out of a room.

"Miss Granger everything is all set in there. If you need anything, I'll be in the infirmary." She said before leaving.

Hermione looked at her best friends. "There's someone I want...well, need you to meet." She said before entering the room. She walked towards the crib and picked up the three-month-old baby girl. She turned around to show them, and saw their shocked and confused faces. "This is Aria Eve Granger...my daughter."

"What?" "How?" "Who's" Harry, Ron, Ginny all asked at the same time.

"She's the reason I left Hogwarts." Hermione said quietly. "As soon as I found out about her, I left without a second thought."

"Who's the father, Mione?" Harry asked. "Does he know?"

"No! He can not know."

"He should know." Ron interjected

"No!" Hermione yelled.

"He has the right. Aria can't grow up without a..."

"I was raped!" Hermione blurted out interrupting Ron. "He raped me and that was how Aria was conceived.

"Who Mione?" Harry yelled angrily. "Who is this arse?"

"I'm not going to tell you."

"Why not?" Ginny said sadly.

"You don't even know who he is and I can already see murder in your eyes." Hermione told to Ron and Harry.

"He deserves to be murdered." Ron yelled

"And have you and Harry sent to Azkaban? I don't think so!"

"She's right." Ginny said. "She doesn't need you two to be in Azkaban. She needs you here by her side and Aria's. We can't let her raise Aria alone."

Hermione smile gratefully at Ginny and mouthed her a thank you.

"I do wish you told us earlier. Being pregnant couldn't have been easy for you." Ginny continued.

"I know, I panicked." Hermione started to rock Aria as she squirmed. "I got scared."

"Mione, we would have never left you if that was what you were thinking." Harry put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, what he said." Ron copied Harry's action.

"I know that now." Hermione replied.

"Can I hold her?" Ginny asked holding out her arms.

"Of course." Hermione handed Aria to Ginny, showing her how to hold her right.

"Me next!" Ron said

"I don't think so. You two need to go down to the Great Hall. The Hogwarts Express probably already arrived. I'll stay here and keep these two company." Ginny exclaimed

"Come on, Ron. Let the girls have their girl time. Besides I know you're hungry and probably just complain later if you miss dinner." Harry pulled Ron out of the room.

Hermione saw Aria start to squirm some more, and indication she's about to cry. She took an already prepared bottle and handed it to Ginny. Ginny put it in the baby's mouth and studied her face. She felt her hand tighten around the bottle. "It's Malfoy isn't it?" She asked out loud

Hermione felt her heart stop at his name. "W-what?"

"She has blond hair just like Malfoy."

"Don't be silly. Plenty of people have that hair color."

"What about her eyes? They're exactly like his. I used to be crazy about those eyes, so I should know."

Hermione let out a sigh. "Yes, it's Malfoy. He's Aria's father."

"What do you mean Granger?" A cold voice said. Hermione looked at the door and saw Malfoy look at her in shock, and watched him move his eyes towards Aria.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Hermione moved to stand in front of Aria and Ginny, trying to block them from Malfoy's view. "What are you doing here?"

"Dumbledore told me to come early. I figured it had something to do with being Head Boy."

"You couldn't possibly be Head Boy" she snorted

"Well I am, Granger. Now tell me who that child is!"

Hermione whipped out her wand. "Back off ferret!"

With a flick of a hand, Malfoy sent her wand flying out of her hand and across the room. "Don't you dare point your wand at me, mudblood." He said angrily.

Ginny stared in shock and fear _'He just did wandless magic'_ she thought as she clutched on to Aria tighter.

Malfoy stepped forward some more. "I'm going to repeat my question. Who is that child?"

"I'm not telling you anything! You can't do anything to hurt us here at Hogwarts." Hermione yelled

Malfoy twisted a lock of her hair around his finger. "Don't underestimate me whore!" He whispered in a dangerous tone. "If I was able to do what I did to you last year, I can do anything!"

Hermione shivered at his cold voice, and pushed his hand away. "Fuck you!"

"Don't forget darling, you already did!" He sneered "Answer my question. Is she mine?"

"No!" Hermione yelled

"Don't lie to me!" He raised an open palm at her, ready to slap her across the face, but froze in mid air when Aria started wailing behind her. He dropped his hand and glared at Hermione. "I want nothing to do with her." He turned around and slammed the door on his way out.

Hermione dropped down on the bed next to Ginny. Her head fell into her hands and the tears just couldn't be stopped anymore. Ginny tried to rock Aria and comfort Hermione at the same time. "I'm sorry." was all Ginny could say.

* * *

_Hermione walked the empty halls, on her way back to the dorms from the library, when a pair of arms, one on her mouth and the other around her waist pulled her into the room of requirements. Her screams were muffled by the cold hand on her mouth, when a cold voice whispered in her ear. "Hello, Mudblood"_

_She felt herself being thrown onto a bed as a pair of ropes wrapped around her wrists, tying her to the bed. She felt the blood drain from her face as Malfoy came into view above her. She tried to kick him screaming "Let me go!" but another pair of ropes wrapped around her ankles, leaving her legs wide open. He took off her tie and began unbuttoning her shirt. "Don't touch me ferret!" she spat._

_He didn't listen, only licking his lips as he stared at Hermione's red lacy bra. "I'm going to enjoy this very much, Granger." He found where her pulse is on her neck, and he sucked, nibbled, and even biting, surely leaving a mark. He trailed a finger in between her breasts, and next thing she knew her bra was broken, leaving her breasts exposed. He began massaging her right breast, occasionally pinching her nipple, hard._

_"Why are you doing this?" Hermione cried._

_"To show you how much of a filthy whore you are!" He growled. He lowered his mouth to her left nipple, biting, causing her to whimper. He trailed a hand down her stomach, to her skirt, unbuttoning them and taking them off, revealing matching panties. Pulling them too, he discovered that she was soaking wet. "I knew you wanted me, but I didn't know you wanted me this much Granger." He laughed_

_"No" Hermione whispered as tears slid down her cheeks. No matter how much her mind said no, her body kept saying yes. A moan escaped her lips as he flicked her clit. "No" She continued to whisper. He kissed her down her stomach, and went between her legs. He bit her clit and a loud scream erupted from Hermione. He licked all around her, his tongue finding its way inside of her. Her fist clenched, as an orgasm came through her._

_"Enjoyed that didn't you?" Malfoy said licking his lips. He stuck a finger in her, causing her to whimper again. then he put in another, and another, causing her to gasp. He moved his hand in and out, in and out quickly while using his thumb to rub her clit, and soon she reached another orgasm._

_Watching her, Malfoy felt himself ready to explode. He unbuttoned his pants, pulling out his cock, and held it near her entryway. "Say you want me inside of you, Granger." He whispered in her ear. Hermione shook her head. Using both his hands he pulled her lower region lips apart, and she winced. "Say it!" he growled._

_"No" She cried. He oulled her apart even further. She felt like she was going to be torn. "Ah"_

_"Say it whore!" He said pulling her a little more._

_"I want you" She mumbled._

_"There we go." Malfoy smirked._

_More tears rolled down Hermione's face "Please don't" She whispered, before he rammed into her causing a loud scream to escape her. Her screams got louder and louder as her kept ramming into her, harder each time. He let himself fully release inside of her, letting a loud moan escape his lips._

_He stayed inside of her for a moment before nibbling on her ear. "I enjoyed that very much, mudblood." He moaned in her ear. He stood up and fixed his pants. Using wandless magic, he cleaned up the mess and untied the ropes. He smirked as he gave her a kiss on the cheek, and walked out of the room. Hermione tried to get up, but she felt so sore. She laid there crying alone, when she started to hear the wails of a baby, her baby._

_

* * *

_

Hermione's eyes snapped open, and she could hear Aria crying next to her. She looked at herself at the mirror across from her bed. She pale and sweating. She sighed _'The dreams are back'_. She picked up Aria and gave her a bottle, rocking her back and forth on her bed. "I'll protect you from him, no matter what." She swore, kissing Aria on the forehead._  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Hermione took a deep breath. _'You'll have to face them at some point'_

"Mione?"

"Hermione jumped at her name, and turned around. "Oh thank God it's you Harry."

"Just me? Ouch." Harry smiled

"I didn't mean it that way. What I meant is-"

"Mione, I'm just kidding. Why are you out here? Why don't you go inside?"

"Well..." She twiddled her thumbs.

"Ah...I see" He grabbed her hand and intertwined their fingers. "Don't worry, I'll be right here by your side."

"Thanks Harry. You're such a great friend."

"Friend...yeah that's me. Well come on, I'm starving." He squeezed her hand before opening the doors. Instantly everyone's eyes were on them, even more, on Hermione. She especially felt the one cold glare following her to her seat, knowing it was Malfoy. Sitting in between Harry and Ginny, she tried to ignore the whispering.

"Hey Mione!" Ginny greeted "How are you feeling?" she asked squeezing her hand. "You had a tough night."

"I'm better know Ginny...I think."

"Why? What happened last night?" Harry asked protectively, putting an arm around Hermione's waist.

Hermione shook her head slightly at Ginny. "It was nothing Harry, just nerves." She told him.

"If you say so..." Harry said giving her a kiss on the cheek. Hermione blushed and looked away, unintentionally catching Malfoy's intense glare, who looked away immediately.

"Yeah she's also probably disappointed Malfoy's Head Boy." Ginny added

"Ah! Bloody Hell!" Ron cried "Ferret boy got Head Boy?"

"Well next to Mione, he is at the top of the class." Ginny explained.

"So, Mione, where's Aria?" Harry asked feeling sour at the topic of Malfoy.

"She's with Madame Pomfrey, while I'm in class." She whispered, hoping no one would hear.

"Hermione! Good to see you!" Seamus said sitting next to Ron. "Where've you been of to?"

"Just had to take care of family issues." She said technically not lying.

"It's great to have you back." Neville said

Hermione smiled, he's always been sweet. "Thanks Neville."

"So Hermione, what _have_ you been up to?" Lavender asked

"Sod off Brown. I know you've been eavesdropping. She said she had family issues to take care off. Now mind your own business." Seamus shot at her, causing her to send daggers at him, before turning to whisper to Parvati.

"Thanks Seamus." Hermione said, grateful about having good friends around.

"She's a nutter that one." Seamus said loudly, hoping Lavender would hear. "Can't keep her filthy mouth shut for one second."

* * *

Malfoy clenched the fork he was holding as he watched Harry kiss Hermione on the cheek. He felt so much anger watching the scene before him unfold, and he continued to watch as she let out a laugh. _'She can't be happy with Pothead. I'm not going to let this happen. She's going to pay for having such an effect on me!'_

* * *

Hermione put Aria in her crib after giving her her bottle and changing her diaper and outting her into pajamas. "Goodnight sweet cheeks." She whispered, slightly pinching her cheek, then patted her head. "Goodnight sleepy head." She kissed her left cheek. "Sweet dreams" and the other cheek "Sleep tight, until the morning light." She tucked her into her blanket. Hermione sat on her bed getting lost in her thoughts. She had a pretty good day, except for all the looks and whispering, but she expected that. It helped quite a lot that Harry and Ron, especially Harry, stayed by her side. It was great to be back at Hogwarts, even Malfoy couldn't have ruined it. She simply ignored him the whole day. Well, not simply, since he glared at her the whole day. She sighed now it was almost time to patrol the school with him, alone. She honestly felt a bit nervous and scared.

She jumped at the loud banging at her door. "Granger, Hurry Up!" Malfoy yelled.

She rushed to the door before he could make much more racket, hoping Aria didn't wake up. "Shhh! I just put her to sleep!"

"Come let's go! I wanna get this over with. I have a special visitor tonight." He said walking out the portrait. Hermione rolled her eyes and followed him. They walked around for a while, keeping their distance and not saying a word. Malfoy kept looking at her and finally sighed. "What's her name?" He suddenly asked.

"Who?" Hermione asked suspiciously.

"My...the kid..."

Hermione snorted. "Like hell I'm going to tell you!"

He grabbed her arm. "Like it or not Granger, she still has the Malfoy blood in her!"

"I'll make sure she never knows that!" Hermione snapped.

"And just how are you going to do that? She'll surely wonder who her father is." He said coldly.

"I'll tell her he's dead!"

Malfoy suddenly pushed her against the wall. "You can't tell my daughter I'm dead. I'm not going to let you!"

"You said you wanted nothing to do with her!" She spat

"She's still my daughter!" Malfoy yelled

"You're not going to come anywhere near her!"

"You can't keep me away! It's my choice on how close I'm going to get to her."

"I'm going to make sure the man she sees as a father is a good man, not a ferret who deserves to be in Azkaban like his father!" Hermione yelled. She flinched when he suddenly lifted a fist, ready to hit her. She closed her eyes waiting for the hard contact, but nothing came. He slammed his fist on the wall next to her head, not noticing the pain as he turned his back to her and started to walk away.

"It's Aria." Hermione called out, stopping Malfoy in his tracks. "Her name is Aria Eve _Granger_." She said emphasizing Granger, before walking the other direction.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Hermione ate her dinner quietly. Looking over a the Slytherin table she noticed Malfoy wasn't around. She let out a sigh. She's been avoiding him for a couple weeks now, making sure she's nowhere a round him unless there was a group of people around her.

"Mione, what's wrong?" Harry asked tucking her hair behind her ear.

She looked at him curiously. Lately he's been extra touchy-feely. The way he acts seems...beyond friendship. "Harry, what's going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean. The constant hand-holding, always playing with my hair, the intense looks, the random kisses on the cheek. People are starting to talk. They think we're dating. You weren't like this last year."

"You weren't here last year, remember?" Harry sighed, and stood up. "I think it's time we talk...privately."

As Harry and Hermione walked out of the Great Hall, Seamus turned to Ron. "What's been going on with those two?"

Ron took a huge bite off the chicken leg, and shrugged his shoulders. "Don't know. Think Harry's going barmy."

* * *

Harry pulled Hermione into an empty classroom. She sat on top of one of the desks and looked at him. She saw that he was nervous but determined. "What's going on Harry?"

He took hold of her hands. "Mione, you leaving wasn't just hard on you. It was pretty hard on us too. We didn't know what was going on, all we knew was that you were gone. We were extremely worried. We even looked for you, but we could never find you. We...I thought I would never see you again."

_'He's scared I'm going to disappear again'_ She smiled and hugged him. "Don't worry, I'm not going to disappear again."

"That's not all." He said pulling away from her. "When I thought I would never see you again, I realized something very important. I realized I couldn't handle not seeing you again. I needed to be with you. I'm in love with you Mione"

"What?" Hermione looked at him in shock. She felt at a loss for words.

"I know you're in shock, I can see it. You've probably never thought if us that way. Trust me, I didn't either till at that time. I just know we could make this work. We have been best friends for a long time, so it's just like that only a little bit more, but it's a good more. I don't want to lose, please be with me." Harry said placing a hand on her cheek.

He was right, she's never thought of them that way. She didn't even know if she was ready to be in a relationship with him, or a relationship at all. She's never seen him anymore as a friend. Then again...Harry would would make a great boyfriend. He was sweet, gentle, protective, romantic. She looked at him. He's awfully cute too, especially since he's magically gotten his eyes fixed. Quidditch did him well too … really well. The best part, he's great with Aria. She smiled at that thought. "You know what? I think it's a good idea. Giving a relationship a try. I want to be with you Harry."

Harry grinned. "Really?"

Next thing she knew his lips were on hers. _'Woah' _she thought. This was her first kiss, her first real kiss. She's always dreamed about how sweet and romantic and amazing it would be. Soft lips, fireworks in her head, intensity, melt into the moment type of way. This kiss was what she never expected. It was so soft. It felt...okay. It was good but not great. _'It's alright. Aren't first kisses supposed to be awkward. It'll get better … I hope.'_ She sighed which Harry took as an invitation to take the kiss deeper. _'He would make a great boyfriend though and Aria enjoys being with him.'_ Hermione's eyes flew open and she immediately pulled away "Bloody Hell, I forget about Aria. I'm late for picking her up from Madame Pomfrey."

"You want me to come with you?" Harry asked

"No, it's fine. Ron's probably missing you by now." She said jumping off the table. She blushed as their whole body connected. He grinned down at her and gave her a final kiss on the lips before letting her go.

* * *

Hermione entered the Hospital Wing. "Madame Pomfrey?" She called out.

Madame Pomfrey came out of her office. "Miss Granger, what are you doing here?"

"I've come to pick up Aria as always."

"Aria? Mr. Malfoy's already come by to pick her up."

"Malfoy...?" Hermione felt her heart start to race as panic ran through her.

"Yes. He says you're caught up in the library, and hat allowed him to have some father-daughter bonding time."

_'Shit!'_ Hermione thought. "Oh yeah...must've left my mind. Well I better check on how those two are getting along." She said before rushing out the door.

"Okay, well good-" Madame Pomfrey was about to say but Hermione was already gone.

Running up the stairs, she sped for the Head tower. _'He has her. He has my baby'_ She thought frantically _'What if he hurts her?'_ At that thought she ran faster, shoving past a couple of first years, not bothering to catch them for being out so late._ 'What if he takes her away from her?'_ She said the password to the portrait and raced inside.

She froze when she saw the scene in front of her. Malfoy was fast asleep on the couch with a sleeping Aria in his arms. Letting out a a sigh of relief, she studied the two. Next to each other, their similarities could easily be seen, making it quite obvious Malfoy's the father. They looked so peaceful and so cute. _'No! I have to get her away from him'_ Hermione quietly walked towards them, lifting Aria out of his arms, careful not to wake the both of them. She then headed for their room, relieved that Aria was safe with her again.

"Where've you been?" Malfoy said sitting up.

Hermione jumped slightly at the sound of his voice. She turned and glared at him. "That's none of your concern."

"You were late from picking up our daughter."

"Well next time, don't bother picking her up. I would feel better if she stayed with Madame Pomfrey."

"I didn't hurt her."

"Not yet, you mean." She said icily.

He shot up angrily "I would never hurt her. I could never hurt her.

"Nothing you say can make me believe you. Don't come near her ever again" Hermione spat before slamming the door to her room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Hermione stepped out of her room with Aria at the same time Malfoy stepped out of his. They stared at each other for a minute across the common room. She blushed when she noticed that he was wearing nothing but pajamas pants and hopefully boxers. _'What has Quidditch b_een _doing to these boys?_' was what passed through her mind along with _'Woah'_ as her eyes passed through his abs. _'Snap out of it!' _She thought looking away, heading for the portrait.

"Why do you always take her out so early?" Malfoy asked

Hermione almost jumped at the sound of his voice. "Isn't it obvious?" She asked impatiently, only briefly looking at him. "I don't want anyone seeing her, and I'm pretty sure you don't either." She snapped and walked out the portrait before he could reply.

Malfoy watched her retreating back, and plopped on the couch. He sighed as he dropped his head into his hands, remembering the sleepless night he just went through. The whole night Hermione and Aria clogged his mind. The though that burdened him the most was the thought of that night. The night he raped Hermione.

He thought about that night all the time, the guilt never leaving him. He didn't mean it, though. Voldemort had him under the Imperius Curse, thinking about just how much it will anger Potter. Only thing is Harry never even found out about that night, or at least that it was him who raped her, because he was very well alive right now. Even though he wasn't in control that night, he the guilt was definitely still there, along with the images. The screams, the tears, the pain he made her go through...the cruelty.

He ruffled his hair in frustration. Now there was Aria in the picture. When he first found out about her, all he could think about was trying to stay away, having absolutely nothing to do with her. But he couldn't resist. He followed them every time Hermione dropped her off or picked her up, making sure they were alright. He would sit right where he was sitting right now, and he would hear them in the room, giggling all the time. Sometimes, he also fell asleep himself as he listened to Hermione's soft voice singing Aria to sleep. He always seemed to desperately want to be on the other side of that door, and be with them. How could he have not? Aria's his daughter. Hermione was her mother, the mother of his daughter. They were his...family. "Hermione"He sighed

* * *

Hermione was walking out of the Hospital Wing when a pair of arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her aside. "Boo" Someone whipered in her ear, causing her to squeal. With a lot of force, she jabbed the person behind her, causing to keel over. She looked at the person and gasped. 'Oh, Harry, I'm sorry."

"Remind me to never sneak up on you again." Harry grunted

"I'm so sorry. A reflex I've developed because of that night."

Harry straightened and placed a hand on her cheek. "We've never really talked about that night."

"It's not really a memory I want to reminisce."

"At least tell me who it was"

"No! You could hurt him"

"So now you're protecting him?" He asked angrily

"No, I'm protecting you! When you find out who it is, you're going to react, and then those reactions will have consequences." Hermione said, his anger reflecting on her.

"I am willing to accept those consequences as long that arse gets what he deserves!"

"Well, I'm not willing for you to accept the consequences of _my _problem!"

"Mione, I'm you're boyfriend! I have the right to know!"

"That is something you do not need to know. Now drop it!" She turned and started to walk down the stairs. A first year came running by, accidentally bumping into her, causing her to lose balance.

"Mione!" Harry yelled as he reached out to catch her hand to no avail. She stuck out her foot to catch herself, but there was too much force to have kept her standing. Harry rushed down the stairs to check on her. "Are you okay?" he asked worriedly.

The small boy ran up behind them. "I am so sorry I didn't mean it!"

"It's okay, but I'll have to take five points from Hufflepuff for running in the halls. Now move along and be more careful." Hermione said softening up when she saw how scared and nervous the little boy was.

When he was gone, Hermione tried to stand up with Harry's help. A sharp pain shot through her, and she crumpled back to the floor. "I think I hurt my ankle, Harry."Harry scrunched his face. "I can see that" He looked at her ankle, noticing the swell that was forming. "I better get you to the Hospital Wing."

"What's going on here?"

Hermione looked at the top of the stairs and saw Malfoy looking back at her. She cursed under her breath as he made his way towards them. "It's nothing Malfoy."

"Doesn't look like nothing to me Granger."

"Back off Malfoy, I've got it under control." Harry said icily.

"Potter, it is my duty as Head Boy to make sure everything _is _under control."

"Well everything is under control."

"I'll be the judge of that!"

"Harry!" Hermione interrupted. "Can you take me to the Hospital Wing now? Please!"

Malfoy felt worry pass through him, but tried to hide it. "Are you hurt, Granger?" He asked coolly

"No, I just enjoy randomly falling on my arse." She said sarcastically

"! I have been looking all over for you. Might I have a word?" McGonagall said walking towards the three.

"Professor, can it wait? I have to take Hermione to the Hospital Wing." Harry replied

"Miss Granger are you hurt?"

"Just my ankle." Hermione told her.

"Very well, Mr. Malfoy will assist you. He is Head Boy after all. Come on ." McGonagall ordered, gesturing for him to follow her.

Harry looked at Hermione worriedly. He leaned in and gave her a kiss on the lips. "I'll check up on you later." He whispered, and she nodded.

Malfoy glared angrily as he watched Harry kiss Hermione. Watching Harry leave, he carefully picked her up, and silently carried her to the Hospital Wing, not wanting to lash his anger on her. "Madame Pomfrey?" He called out as he laid Hermione on a bed.

Madame Pomfrey came out of her office. "Miss Granger, what happened?"

"I accidentally got knocked down the stairs by a first year." Hermione said sheepishly. Malfoy snorted, causing her to send a glare his way.

Madame Pomfrey studied her swollen ankle. "Well this could easily be fixed by a potion.'

"Great" Hermione said

"But we are out of stock of a couple ingredients for that potion at the moment."

"So, what does that mean?" Malfoy asked, as Hermione's ankle was being wrapped

"We'll just have to do it the muggle way." Madame Pomfrey notice his face scrunch at the thought. "I don't trust it that much though, so I would like you to stay in bed. Absolutely no pressure on this ankle."

"But what about classes?" Hermione protested

"Mr. Malfoy can easily bring you your work."

"I can't fully take care of Aria in bed."

"I'm sure Mr. Malfoy would do just fine with her." Madame Pomfrey suddenly remembered the child. "Well I'll go check on her now. Mr. Malfoy you can take her to her room now."

Hermione looked at her in horror, and Malfoy grinned. "Looks like you can't keep me away from our daughter after all."

"You better not hurt her!"

He put a comforting hand on her cheek. "Relax, I'll take great care of her. I'll even do it in front of you if it makes you feel better." He smiled at the thought of being able to spend more time with them. "I'll take great care of _both_ of you."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Hermione looked at the clock next to her bed. She groaned, it was 9:12, and Malfoy should have already been here with Aria. _'Why aren't they here yet?'_ she thought as she pulled back the covers to stand up.

"Granger, Pomfrey clearly said to stay in bed, and not stand up. You're not supposed to be putting pressure on that foot. "Malfoy yelled as he entered the room.

She plopped back on the bed and pouted. "What took you so long to get here?"

"Aw, did you miss me?" He smirked

"No!"

"Relax, you're boyfriend Pothead was just giving me trouble about having Aria. I was ready to hex him. Lucky arse Pomfrey interrupted us."

"Watch your language around Aria!"

"Sorry. You're still pouting." He pointed out. Hermione just gave him a look, making him sigh. "You were worried I did something to her. Look she's not hurt. She's happy."

Hermione's face softened as she watched Aria pat Malfoy's face, and make gurgling noises. She reached out her arms. "Can I have her now?"

"Of course." He walked over and handed Aria over, along with a paper bag.

"What's this?"

"Homework, and I also dropped by the kitchens to have Dobby prepare you some food. I know you're probably starving. There's a turkey sandwich, butterbeer, and a slice of apple pie."

"Oh, thank you." She sat Aria up next to her, and opened the bag. She closed her eyes and inhaled as the smell of apple pie wafted up her nose. "Mmmm"

Malfoy looked away blushing, and cleared his throat. "Isn't it about time for Aria to go to bed."

She put down the bag, and picked up Aria. "Oh yeah. I still have to give her a bath, change her diaper, and give her milk. I guess the apple pie will have to wait."

"No, eat. I'll take care of Aria." He said

"I don't know..."

"Granger, it's just a bath, which will be in the bathroom, which is just through that door. You can't give her a bath anyways since you can't get out of bed. Just let me take care of her."

Hermione bit her bottom lip, looking at Malfoy, then Aria, then the bag. "Alright, but only because I'm stuck to this bloody bed, and I'm starving." She held Aria tight a moment longer before reluctantly handing her over to him. "Her pajamas should be in my closet in our bathroom." She bit her lip as she watched them disappear into their adjoined bathroom. _'They'll be fine, she'll be fine. It's just a bath'_ She thought as she reached for the apple pie.

* * *

Malfoy looked down at his soaked robes. _'I'm going to need a lot more practice with giving her a bath.' _He smiled as Aria stuffed her fist into her mouth. He lifted her up from the changing table, and picked up the bottle, leaning against the bathroom counter. He watched her eye lids droop as she drifted off to sleep, only drinking half the milk. He sighed _'First, she couldn't sit still in the tub, seeming to have an endless amount of energy, and now she falls asleep just like that...that's my kid'_ He thought as he entered the bedroom. He smiled as he noticed Hermione fast asleep on the bed. She didn't even finished her food. _'Like mother, like daughter'_

He put Aria in her crib, and walked over to the bed. He noticed that she only ate half her sandwich, but the pie was all gone. With a flick of a hand, he cleaned up the small mess. Grabbing the covers, he pulled them over Hermione, and gave her a kiss on the cheek. _'I could get used to this'_ He smirked. He made his way to the rocking chair next to the crib. He closed his eyes, feeling the exhaustion. _'But it was worth it'_ He thought as he drifted off to sleep himself.

* * *

Hermione yawned as she sat up. Looking at the clock, she noticed it was only seven in the morning. She glanced at the crib to make sure Aria was still fast asleep... and still there. Her heart skipped a beat when she noticed Malfoy also fast asleep on the chair nest to the crib. His hand held onto to Aria's small hand which stuck out between the crib bars. She grabbed her wand from under her pillow, and whisked a blanket to cover him. She sighed _I'm not going to get used to this. I shouldn't. I can't let this last long. Just until I get better.'_

She stood up, and started to hop toward the bathroom. She stopped halfway, feeling her muscles start to strain with all her weight on one leg. She was about to put some weight on her injured leg, when a pair of arms went under her, and lifted her up. "Granger, do you not understand what it means to stay in bed?" Malfoy asked tiredly

Hermione pouted. "I hate staying in bed all day."

"You're such baby sometimes. Just say where, and I'll simply carry you there."

"I don't really want to e carried anywhere, especially by you."

"Well you can't hop much anywhere without getting tired, so either I carry you around, or stay in bed."

"Then I guess I'll stay in bed."

He glared at her "Fine!" he said carrying her back to bed.

"Wait!" She screamed

"What?"

"I have to go to the bathroom. Really badly."

"Why didn't you say so earlier?"

"Just take me there, Malfoy."

He carried her to the bathroom, and put her down next to the toilet. "Here you go."

"Okay, you can leave the room now."

He smirked. "What's the matter? I've already seen everything?"

She glared at him. "Just go!"

"Okay! I'm going." He said as he flicked his hand, the faucets on the tub turning on, creating a warm bubble bath, and he walked out.

"Malfoy?" Hermione called

He peeked his head in. "Yeah?"

"Thank you" She mumbled, staring at him in awe as he gave her a real genuine smile before popping his head back out.

* * *

"Seriously, Granger, you need to calm Scarhead down." Malfoy said angrily, entering her room, and Harry came rushing in behind him.

"Mione! I've been so worried about you!" He sat next to her on the bed, kissing her forehead

Hermione smiled. "Harry, it's a small sprain. It's nothing." She said kissing is lips.

"It wasn't the sprain I was worried about. It was _that_ having to spend so much time with you." He pointed at Malfoy.

Malfoy slammed the baby bottle he was holding onto the bedside table. '"Potter, if you have a problem with me, don't be such a fucking pussy, and say it to my face." He sneered

""I think we both know you're a huge problem in general."

"Both of you! Stop it!" Hermione hissed. "Right now you're both my problem. It's late and Aria's trying to sleep."

Harry reached for her hand. "I'm sorry. It's just the thought of him hurting you gets to me. Anyone hurting you gets to me."

"Don't worry, Potter, I'm not hurting her. She enjoys my touches." Malfoy smirked

She glared at him, holding tight onto Harry's hand so he doesn't launch at Malfoy. "Don't worry he hasn't done anything to me. He's actually been taking care of me and Aria."

"Well, now I'm here to take care of both of you." Harry said

She sighed. "You know that I'd love that, but you're not even supposed to be in the prefects dorm. Now go! Ron will get mad at me if we spend to much time together. He would hate being a third wheel."

"He is a third wheel." He replied. "Alright" He leaned in, giving her a long hard kiss, making sure Malfoy noticed. He nibbled her bottom lip to take the kiss deeper. She opened her mouth in shock , not expecting to be so rough and demanding as he connected his tongue with hers.

Malfoy cleared his throat, making her pull away. "Go potter, before I take points off Gryffindor." He said forcefully. Harry stood up and gave her a final kiss, before walking out, giving a Malfoy a smirk on the way."Are you actually dating that fool?" He sneered

Hermione shot him a look. "There's absolutely nothing wrong with that. Harry makes a great boyfriend! He's sweet, romantic, caring, loyal, handsome, and he's great with Aria."

His eyes flared. "Is he this supposedly good man of a father Aria's going to have?"

"I haven't even thought that far ahead in our relationship." She said exasperatedly, mirroring his anger. "But you know what, now that it's on mty mind, yeah! He would make a great father to Aria!" she yelled

In a flash, Malfoy was towering over her, trapping her between his arms. "There is no way anyone is going to replace me in Aria's life, especially not Potter!" He forcefully kissed her, making her freeze. Pulling away he hissed. "I'm am not going to let anything come in between the three of us!" and he walked out of the room.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Hermione twisted and turned in her bed. She angrily threw the covers off of her, feeling hot. What was wrong with him? He was fine at first. She hated to admit it, but ... he was doing great with Aria. Then he suddenly goes back to his old stupid prat self. She groaned frustratedly. Because of him, she hasn't slept a wink. And why did he have to kiss her?

Her fingers automatically touched her lips, still feeling a tingling sensation there. Even though she didn't want it, it was a kiss that probably has left her the most breathless. Even though he was forceful, he was still really good at it. She has felt more in that kiss more than any of Harry's or her previous boyfriends' kisses. That was also the first time Malfoy has kissed her. Even when he was...she couldn't think about that. She didn't want to think about that night, but even then he's lips never touched hers. _'I'm not going to let anything come in between the three of us'_ She heard him say over and over again in her head. "There can't be a three of us" she sighed

A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts. _'Oh no it's him!'_ she thought frantically. She didn't want to see him now...but maybe she straighten him out. The earlier he has it in his head the better... maybe he's come to apologize. The knock came again. She's going to have to face him soon enough, so why not just get it over with. "Come in" she called out. Disappointment washed over her as Madame Pomfrey came in. "Madame Pomfrey what are you doing here?"

"Well the potion is finally available. We can heal that ankle of yours now."

Hermione brightened a little. "Really? Oh thank God"

"Here you go child. Drink up." The nurse ordered as she handed her the potion. Hermione coughed as the taste reached her throat. She felt a tingling sensation on her ankle, ans she stood up, stumbling a bit. She walked back and forth, getting used to the feeling. "This is great, it's like normal again."

* * *

Hermione put on her school uniform, and used her wand to dry her hair. She grabbed her bag as she headed out. She froze as she saw Malfoy leaning over the couch, putting his books in his bag.

"Hey" Hermione said awkwardly. "Madame Pomfrey came by."

"Yeah I heard." He replied, not looking at her.

"She picked up Aria. She also gave me a healing potion. I can walk now."

"I can see that" Malfoy said giving her a weak smile.

Hermione saw that he was more pale than usual, and he was shaking a bit. She cringed as he let out a loud cough. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just a cough. It's no big deal."

"Okay..." She said and decided to leave him. She walked out the portrait, the stopped, feeling her conscious pull her back. He said he was fine. She sighed...but he didn't look fine. She turned around, walking back through the portrait. She saw him sitting on the couch, his head in his hands, breathing heavily. He was not fine at all. "Malfoy..." She called out softly.

He looked up at her in surprise. "Granger...shouldn't you go to class?"

She didn't say anything and just walked over to him, putting her hand in his forehead. "You're really hot." She stated, pulling her hand away.

Malfoy still managed to give her a small smirk. "I already knew that."

Hermione rolled her eyes, trying not to smile. She grabbed his hand pulling him up. "Come on, you should really rest."

"You should really go to class."

"It's fine, I'm still quite ahead." She said as she pulled him into his room. "Think of this as a thank you." She looked up at him and smiled. "Thank you for taking care of me and Aria."

Malfoy smiled. "It was nothing."

"Now go change into pajamas. You can't rest well in robes. I'll just go see Madame Pomfrey for a healing potion."

"Yes Ma'am." He said walking into the bathroom.

* * *

Hermione entered Malfoy's room, holding a bag of food, a bowl, and a magical vile that will fill up whenever Malfoy needs to take it. She saw him lying on the bed, his arm slung over his eyes, willing for the throbbing in his head to disappear. She put the stuff she was holding on the nightstand. "I though I told you to put on pajamas." She huffed

"I am wearing pajamas." He mumble

"Pajamas usually include a shirt."

"Not for me. I'm more comfortable without one. Hey I wore pants for you! I usually just sleep in boxers."

She sighed "Fine" She shouldn't argue with him, besides, he was at least wearing pant.

She grabbed the medicine and handed it to him. He drank it in one swig, making a face. "Bleh. People are already sick enough. Why make us suffer more with such a vile taste."

"Stop being a whiner and deal with it." She said as she headed for the door.

Malfoy sat up. "Hey, where are you going? You said you would take care of me."

"Relax. I'm just going to change into something more comfortable." She saw him wave her away and drop his head back onto the pillow. She walked into their adjoined bathroom, opening her closet. She changed into sweatpants, and a tank top. She put her hair up in a ponytail, and leaned against the counter. Why was she even taking care of him? He's probably going to be a more selfish prat. He seems really sick though. But he was such an arse last night. But he did take care of her and Aria. He seems really weak right now too. She groaned _'Why did I have to have a conscious' _Besides if a Slytherin can step up like that, well so can a Gryffindor.

Hermione pushed herself off the counter, and headed back into the room. When she came back, he was already fast asleep, probably because of the medicine. She noticed that he was still breathing heavily, and he was sweating. She grabbed the bowl, and filled it with water. She grabbed one of her face towels, and soaked it in the water. She wrung it out, making sure it didn't drip.

She lightly dabbed his forehead. He moaned, turning his head away from her. She noticed him tense up. "Sshh" She whispered. "Sshh it's okay" She hummed, and softly started singing the lullaby she usually sang to Aria, as she continued to wipe his face. She smiled as she watche the creases on his forehead disappear, and his muscles relax, and continued to sing.

"Hermione" Malfoy breathed, and she froze.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

At the sound of her name coming from him, Hermione felt her stomach flip. It was the first time she's ever heard her name pass through his lips. She put the towel back into the bowl, never taking her eyes off of him. She gently brushed his hair out to the sides of his forehead with the tips of her fingers. She let them travel to his cheek, slightly grazing them. She pulled away her hand, letting out a tired sigh. "What are you doing?" She whispered herself. "Why are you letting him push you through theses roller coaster of emotions?"

She went around the bed and sat at the edge of the other side. She studied him. The steady rise and fall of his chest, the air coming in and out of his slightly parted lips. The faint lines on his forehead from frowning so much, and the tired ones under his eyes. His blond hair slightly covering the sides of his forehead. His nose with the slight imperfectness from when she punched him third year. Her eyes traveled to his right arm. She let her fingers graze where the dark mark used to be, which had disappeared when Harry had killed Voldemort, but there were still faint traces of it. She was surprised at the huge relief she felt at not being able to see the dark mark on his arm anymore. She saw his hand tremble. She firmly held it, trying to stop the trembling. She let her head lie on the bed, keeping their hands at eye level. She held on tighter as Malfoy's hand unconsciously wrapped around hers. His hand felt extremely warm. She closed her eyes, taking in the feeling, and slowly she drifted off to sleep, joining him into dreamland.

* * *

Malfoy turned his head slightly to the right, willing for his eyes to open. It felt too good to stay asleep. It was the most sleep he's ever gotten for a while now, ever since Hermione came back, and that was over a month ago. Hermione...his eyes flew open, remembering her. He groaned as the sun shone brightly into his eyes. He tried to lift his hands to shield them, but something held his right hand down. He looked down to see what, and he felt his heart skip a beat. Hermione held onto his hand as she continued to sleep peacefully. He smiled as she pushed the hair covering her face behind her ear.

Hermione stirred as she felt something graze her cheek. She quickly shot up as she recalled where she was. She looked over at Malfoy, and saw he was up. "Hey, you're awake." She smiled.

Malfoy grinned back at her. "Yeah, I didn't want to be though. That was the best sleep I've ever had in a while." He said squeezing her hand.

She noticed that she was still holding onto his hand, and immediately pulled away. They both felt disappointment, as the warmth left their hands. "So...um..." Hermione looked at the clock. "Oh! It's already two! It's past lunch time, you should eat."

"Food's the last thing on my mind."

"Well you still have to eat." Hermione stood up, and went around the bed. She grabbed the bag of food from the nightstand. She took out a Tupperware, and opened it. "Chicken Noddle Soup, and it's still really warm, thanks to magic." She handed Malfoy the opened bowl, and a spoon. She noticed his hands shake as he held on to the items. "Here, let me help you." She sat on the edge of the bed, and took the bowl and spoon from him. She took a scoop, and lightly blew on it, before offering it to him. They never broke eye contact as she gave him a couple more bites. "How is it?" She asked

"Best soup I've ever had." He sighed, knowing it was not the food that made it the best, it was the person feeding him the food. "I hate feeling useless though."

"You're sick, you're supposed to be useless."

He sneered at her. "Thanks" he said sarcastically.

Hermione laughed "You know what I mean."

"Yeah, yeah. I still hate being sick."

"Guys are such babies when their sick.

"Not me!" He pouted. She laughed again and Malfoy smiled. "I like making you laugh."

Hermione looked away blushing. "It's not that hard … making me laugh … I mean."

"Really?" He cocked an eyebrow

"Really. Ron says I will laugh at anything."

"Nuh-uh. Hermione Granger, an easy laugher? Now way!"

"Yes way! Try me"

"Let me think … okay I got a joke. What do you call a Mexican with a rubber toe?"

"Uh..."

"Roberto!" Malfoy grinned as Hermione's laughter rang in his ears. "Okay I got another one. What do you call two Mexicans playing basketball?"

"What?"

"Juan on Juan!"

"Hahaha, okay I got one, too"

"Okay shoot."

"What's the similarity between a Roman Catholic Priest and a Christmas tree?"

"What?"

"The balls are just there for decoration." Hermione's smile widened as Malfoy roared with laughter. She liked seeing him like this...happy. She got lost into her thoughts. She and him were having a good time...together. They were actually having a decent conversation without fighting. They were laughing, getting along. They were acting like good old friends, unlike the times where they argued.

Hermione looked at Malfoy and noticed his face inches from hers, and getting closer. "Malfoy..."

"Hermione" He whispered

"Please don't..."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

As their lips grazed slightly, Hermione's eyes fluttered shut. She could feel his breath on her lips. Malfoy wanted to kiss her so much, but he pulled back. "I'm sorry" he whispered.

Without saying a word, Hermione stood up, and just left the room. "Why does she have such an affect on me?" He groaned. He needed a drink. He looked over at the nightstand and saw the vile refilled. He grabbed it, and drank it in one swig. It was still disgusting. He put his head back down on the pillow are the drowsy feeling filled him again. He'll just deal with this later...maybe.

* * *

Hermione slammed her door shut and leaned against it. She frustratedly ruffled her hair, angry at herself for the disappointment she was feeling. _'You don't want to kiss him! You told him to stop!'_ she thought. Walking into their bathroom, she grabbed a pair of jeans and robes, changing into them. She went to knock on Malfoy's door to tell him she was going to to be gone for awhile, but decided against it. _'I can't be here right now'_ She walked through their common room, and out the portrait, heading for the library.

* * *

Hermione sat on the floor of their common room, playing with Aria. She covered her eyes with her hands. Uncovering them, she squealed "Peek-a-boo" causing a fit of giggles to emit from Aria.

"Granger, what are you doing?"

Hermione jumped at his voice. She's been out of their dorm for a good amount of the afternoon, and night. She just came back after picking up Aria. She turned around and looked to her right, where Malfoy stood watching at his door. "What are you doing out of bed? You should be lying down."

"I had to use the loo. I was about to go back to bed when I heard you two."

"Sorry. Well you look better."

"I feel better. The potion's working well, despite that vile taste."

"Madame Pomfrey did say you should be better by tonight." She explained

"Woman actually did something right." Malfoy said walking over. She just rolled her eyes. Aria made a gurgling noise as she reached for him. Malfoy easily picked her up, and held her above his head. She giggled nonstop. He brought their faces close to each other, noses touching. "Daddy missed you Arbear." Malfoy said kissing her on the forehead. Using her hands, she played with his lips, and he blew on them as she squealed in delight.

Hermione watched in awe at their father/daughter interaction. They were getting along real well. He was a natural at this ... the whole fathering thing.

Malfoy looked at Hermione, grinning. "What?" He asked, noticing her stare.

"Nothing." She whispered. She saw the light in his eyes, making her heart flutter. "Um...I should put her to bed." She said standing up. She noticed the disappointment in his face. She thought for a minute. _'Should I? I don't know! Maybe it's alright to let them to let them spend a little time together. Besides, he's only putting her to bed. I need to patrol anyways, and he can't do it while he's still getting better. But should she? He has been taking care of her for the past couple days. He needs to rest and relax though, but Aria seems to make him happy.' _"Actually...Malfoy, I need to patrol, and you shouldn't right now, so...why don't you put her to bed?" She saw him brighten up.

"Really? Thanks, Hermione!" Malfoy kissed her on the cheek. They both looked at each other in shock. "Sorry" He mumbled.

"Um..." Hermione quickly bent and kissed Aria on the cheek. "Goodnight, baby girl." She said before rushing out.

* * *

Hermione walked worriedly in the hallways. For the hundredth time, she's thought about going back to Malfoy and Aria to check on them. She then tried to convince herself that it was okay, they were fine. She pictured the happy look on his face when she allowed him to put Arai to bed. _'Yeah, they'll be fine...she'll be fine'_

_'Thanks Hermione_' Malfoy had said. That was the second time he's said her name today...or ever. She sighed as her hand went to her cheek, where his lips had touched. It had thrown her off guard. It was still throwing her off guard. She could tell it threw him off guard too, like he didn't expect himself to do it. His lips were soft ... _'Stop it! He only did it because he was overjoyed' _She thought _'Don't think any more about it' _She rubbed the bridge of her nose as the turned the corner.

"Harry, Hermione hasn't been around for you in the past few days. That's not being a good a friend." Hermione heard. Her eyes shot open and looked at the scene in front of her. Harry was leaning against the wall, arms crossed, and Ginny stood in front of him, holding onto to his arms. Hermione shot back around the corner, before they noticed her. She leaned hard against the wall as she continued to listen to their conversation.

"She can't be spending time with me right now. She has a bummed ankle." Harry replied.

Ginny snorted. "Bummed ankle my arse. She seemed to be walking fine when I saw her."

"Walking? When?"

"Just this morning. She was on her way to the kitchens. In a rush too."

"She didn't tell me she was better. She didn't even come to classes."

"That's what I mean Harry. She's not a good girlfriend. How do you know if she even cares for you like you care for her?"

"Ginny..." He said exasperatedly

"All I know is that if I were your girlfriend, as soon as I'm healed, you'd be the first person I'd be running to. I would even want you by my side at all times, broken or not. I wouldn't keep you away like she does."

"What do you mean?"

"I like you, Harry." Ginny purred, and Hermione felt her stomach clench. "I can be a so much better girlfriend to you than she can ever be. I can take care of you ... I can make you feel so good."

Hermione didn't hear anything else. She peeked around the corner, and her eyes widened letting the tears she was holding back fall. Ginny and Harry were locked onto a kiss. Harry moaned, causing Ginny to smirk. He didn't pull away, instead he pulled her closer, his hands snaking up her shirt. Ginny made her way to his neck, nibbling at the right spot. Harry groaned in ecstasy. "Ginny we shouldn't be doing this." He mumbled. "This isn't fair to her."

Ginny pulled away angrily. "Fair? What's not fair is that while you're worrying about her, she's probably getting cozy with Malfoy."

"What do you mean?"

"Harry! Hermione's all better. She should have come to class, but she didn't. You said Malfoy didn't come to class either. DOn't you find that a bit suspicious?"

"Maybe they had a heads thing to do. I trust her."

"Don't make up excuses for her! Tell me, who's been taking care of her and Aria in past few days?"

"...Malfoy..."

"It's not just a mere coincidence he's suddenly taken an interest in taking care of them. When does a Slytherin want to help out a Gryffindor? You know there's more between them than being roommates."

"More?"

"She hasn't told you? Godric Gryffindor! She's protecting him!"

"What are you talking about, Ginny?"

"Malfoy is Aria's father!"

"What?" Harry growled

Hermione could not listen anymore. She just ran. As fast as she could, she ran towards the heads tower. _'Traitor... traitor...traitor bitch!' _was all that went through her head.

She said the password to their portrait, going in. Malfoy was sitting on the couch, waiting for her. "Hey." He said when she came in. he saw the tears flowing down her cheeks, and he bolted towards her. "What's wrong?" He asked grabbing her shoulders. Hermione didn't say anything. She lunged forward, wrapping her arms around his torso, and cried hard onto his chest. He his hand down her hair, wrapping the other, around her shoulder. "Sshh, tell me what's wrong." He whispered gently

"Traitor, they're traitors." She sobbed

"Who?"

"They kissed. She told him. She wasn't supposed to tell him, but she did."

"Who, Hermione? Tell me."

"They kissed...kissed... Harry and Ginny." She cried

"Hermione!" They heard an angry voice yell through the portrait.

Hermione looked at Malfoy, and saw his eyes darken as he glared angrily toward the voice. He knew perfectly well who was on the other side of the portrait, and he was ready for a good fight.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! and I'll try to upload the next chapter as soon as I can. It's already written. I just have to type it up when I find time.**

**Thanks for the past reviews! Ideas are accepted!  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Next thing Hermione knew, Malfoy was shoving past her. She turned around to stop him, knowing full well his intentions, but he was already stepping out portrait. Before she and Harry got a chance to react, Malfoy lifted his fist, connecting hard with Harry's jaw. Harry unexpectedly fell backwards. After the pain, his face felt numb with a metallic taste. Harry was back in feet in a second, wiping the blood from the corner of his mouth. Hermione held onto Malfoy's arm, trying to prevent him from taking another swing. "You need to leave now, Potter." he growled "You're going to stay away from Hermione."

"You can't keep me away from my girlfriend!"

"You two are done!"

"You have no say in that. This is strictly between me and Hermione."

"There is no way in hell you're going to come any where near her anymore. She saw you and that Weaselwhore together. No way are you going to make her cry like this again"

"You should be the one staying away from her, after what you did to her last year!" Harry yelled.

Malfoy growled. "That was not all me. It was not my fault! I was under the Imperius Curse!" Hermione gripped loosened as she stared at him in shock, trying to comprehend what he just said. Her mind turned..._'A curse...the Imperius Curse...'_

"And who the hell would put you under a curse? You're Death Eater of a father?" Harry roared

"Who else, Potter? It was Voldemort! He did it to hurt you!"

"Well, he's dead, gone! I took care of him. He's got what he deserves and you're going to get yours!" Harry launched himself towards the blond boy. Malfoy pushed Hermione to the side to keep her from harm's way. He felt Harry's weight push him back, as his fist make a connection with his ribs. Malfoy gasped at the impact, and as a reflex, his arm swung back at Harry. Malfoy kicked his legs, causing both to fall. He straddled Harry hitting him again in the jaw. Harry pushed him off, standing up, and grabbing Malfoy by the collar. They shoved, and pushed, kicked and punched.

"Stop! Stop it, both of you!" Hermione screamed.

Malfoy pushed Harry against the wall, his arm under his chin. "Aria doesn't deserve to have a death eater for a father like you!" Harry spat, causing Malfoy to send him flying to the side with a blow of the fist.

"And you don't have the right to make Aria cry, and you could never replace me in their life." Malfoy said in a low dangerous tone.

Harry whipped out his wand, and Malfoy pulled his out, not a second later. They stood glaring at each other, wands at ready to fire the first spell. Hermione quickly stepped in between. "Please stop this!" She pleaded. "Put your wands away now!"

"Get out of the way Hermione!" Harry growled

"No!" She yelled, glaring at him. "Leave, Harry!"

"Hermi-"

"We're done!"

"If it's about the kiss-"

"You didn't seem it hate it that much, did you?" She snarled "I said leave, Harry!"

"You're not actually protecting this ferret?" Harry accused. Malfoy angrily stepped towards him, but she held an arm out to hold him back. "You're actually letting him near Aria? Even after what he did?"

"He's Aria's father."

"So it's true! Well I can be Aria's father!" Harry exclaimed, causing Malfoy to growl and tighten his grip on his wand.

"No" Hermione whispered. "Not when I know you could easily run into Ginny's arms."

"It was one kiss, and she kissed me!"

"One kiss you easily gave into. You didn't push away...you kissed her back."

"I-"

"Stop! Just please, leave!" she pleaded

"I can't do that!"

"Leave!" she screamed

"Mr Potter, it'd be best if you leave." McGonagall said sternly, coming out from the shadows. She had caught the last minute of the scene. She had rushed over as soon as the portraits alarmed her of the fight. By the time she had arrived, Harry and Hermione were already arguing the matter.

"But Professor-"

"You should let Miss Granger cool off before discussing your problems. Tomorrow we will discuss this to figure out proper punishments..for both you and ."

Harry put his wand down. "Yes Professor." Harry looked at Hermione one more time, before walking away.

"Now both of you, off to bed. It's late." McGonagall said

Hermione shoved past Malfoy, running inside their dorm. "Hermione!" He called out, running after her. She ran into her room, magically locking her door. "Granger, open this door!" Malfoy yelled, banging on the door. She looked over at Aria, seeing her sleep peacefully. She sighed in relief that she put a charm on the crib that keeps out all noise when Aria's asleep.

She sat on the bed, leaning her head against the headboard as Malfoy kept banging on the door, calling out her name. She covered her face with her hands, holding back the tears. It became eerily quiet when the banging stopped. Recalling the night's events, she was no longer able to control it anymore. The tears just came flowing out. She put her head on top of her knees, and cried.

"You know, if you wanted to keep someone out, the least you could do is to lock both doors." Malfoy said, standing at the bathroom door. He walked towards, and sat at the edge of the bed.

"I want to be alone." Hermione whispered

"I can't leave you alone right now." He wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

She tried to push him away, knowing full well what he was apologizing for. "Go away." She didn't want to hear it. She's been blaming him this whole time, and now that she knew about the curse, she felt so confused. "Go away" she kept trying to push him. "Go away"

Malfoy held on whispering "I'm sorry" over and over again. he's been wanting to say that to her ever since that night. "I am so sorry."

Hermione gave up, knowing that he had no intent of budging. Instead, she held onto him, crying. It was hard seeing her like this. The strong Hermione Granger at her weak moment. He comforted her, wanting all her pain to go away. He felt helpless, responsible, guilty. He felt her pain.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! Your reviews have encouraged me to keep writing! Thank you!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Hermione turned and bumped into something hard. She groaned as she opened her eyes. She gasped when she saw that Malfoy was lying, asleep, next to her. She tried to stand up, but his arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her towards him. She looked at him and saw that his eyes were still closed. She picked up the arm resting on top of her, trying to gently move it aside without waking him up.

When she tried to stand up, Malfoy pulled her closer, tightening his hold as he buried his face in her hair. Again she tried to move his arm away, but he held on tighter, draping his leg over her. She looked at him suspiciously, and jabbed him in the ribs. "I know you're awake." She said as he cringed. He opened one eye to take a peek at her, before opening the other. He gave her an innocent grin. She just stood up. "Go back to your room Malfoy."

His smile faltered, and got serious. "We have to talk."

"No!"

"I am not leaving you alone till we talk."

"I don't want to talk. Not right now."

"You know we need to talk. The longer you don't know my side of things, the more you push me away...away from you...away from my daughter."

"No, _my_ daughter." Hermione yelled

"Our daughter!"

"Stop!"

"She's my kid too! My blood also runs through her. As I recall, it takes two people to create a child."

"You weren't there when she was in me for nine months! You weren't there when my parents almost kicked me out of their lives. You weren't there when I had these stupid cravings, or morning sicknesses. You weren't there when she was born. When she came out, the umbilical cord was wrapped around her neck, and she couldn't breathe." Tears came out as Hermione recalled the night Aria was born. "You weren't there, no one was there, and I needed someone to be there. I thought I was going to lose my her, my baby girl."

Malfoy felt anger spread through him. "How the hell was I supposed to be there?" He wanted to be there. He hated that he couldn't have anything to be there. "How was I suppose to be there, Hermione? I didn't know because you never told me!" He yelled

"Do you blame me? You raped me and I hated you for it! I wasn't going to be running into your arms."

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I never meant for that night to happen. If I could erase it, I would!"

"But you can't!" Hermione screamed

Malfoy sighed "Please, just hear me out!" He put his hands on her shoulders and looked at her in the eyes. "I never wanted for that night to happen. I know I can be an arse at times, but I would never do something like that. I was ordered by the Dark Lord, well Voldemort. He ordered me to rape you. He wanted to do something that would really hurt Potter. He knew you two were pretty close. I tried to get away, run, hide. I didn't want to deal with being a death eater anymore. I never even wanted to be one in the first place. But with the Dark Mark, he easily found me. I know it was stupid of me to runaway in the first place, but I had to try something. i was punished of course. He used the Cruciatus Curse on me over and over again."

He cringed at the memory and sat at the edge of the bed. "My father was extremely unhappy with me. He beat me multiple time. I got black eyes, bruises, cuts, and even broken ribs. He said when I betrayed Voldemort, I had betrayed the Malfoy name. He still wanted to go through with his original plan, but he knew I would not go through with it, so he used the Imperius Curse. I can still see you struggle. I can still see you cry. I can still hear your scream. I can still hear you beg me to stop." Malfoy dropped his heads into his hands, trying to stop himself from crying, as he willed for the images in his head to go away. "I am so sorry, Hermione."

Hermione looked at him in shock, before sitting next time as felt her legs weaken. "I've always blamed you." She whipered

"I'm sorry."

"But it wasn't your fault. I wished I'd known earlier."

"What difference would have it made. It still happened."

"Malfoy...Draco." His head shot up when she said his name for the first time. "I wouldn't have blamed you this whole time if I'd known." Hermione sighed. "You tried to resist, and that means so much to me. You even suffered because of it." She wrapped her arm around his shoulder, laying her head there. "Don't feel guilty. You tried hard to not let it happen. Thank you for at least trying. I'm glad Aria has you for a father."

* * *

**Thank you for the reviews! Please please please keep reviewing! This is not the end. There is still quite a way to go, just not sure how much, but I've already written two more chapters that need typing. Just review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**SORRY FOR THE LONG UPDATE! I have been so busy!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12**

**2 months later- December**

Draco scowled as he sat on the couch, looking out the window. Hermione came through the portrait and looked at him. "What's with you?"

"That!" He said angrily glaring out the window.

She followed his gaze, confused. "The snow?"

"Yes!"

"You don't like the snow?" she asked, shocked.

"I hate it! It's an absolute nuisance."

"Draco, snow is amazing! I love it so much. Why do you hate it so much?"

"It's wet, it's cold...What are you doing here?"

"I forgot my book." She grabbed it off the table and out it in her bag. "Now, Draco, don't go changing the subject. Snow can be so much fun."

"I don't wanna snow." He stood up, grabbed his bag, and headed for the portrait.

She rushed after him, catching up his pace. "There are so many things you can do. You can make a snow angel, or a snow man, have a snowball fight. You can-"

"Hermione I said drop it!"

She glared up at him. "Fine!" She spat before walking ahead of him.

* * *

Hermione sat angrily down at the end of the table with Dean and Luna. "Lover's quarrel?" Dean asked

"Quarrel yes, lovers, not so much" She said glaring at him. "How many times do I have to tell you, and _everyone else_, Draco and I are not together!"

"Just playing with you Hermione." He said holding up his hands. "How's Aria?"

"She's good. She's got the sniffles, but Madame Pomfrey says she'll take care of that." She sighed. The whole school knew about Aria now. Surprise, surprise, Ginny told Lavender, and then, of course, it just spread like wildfire throughout the school. She and Draco had become the talk of the school. Many of the Gryffindors turned their backs on her. Wherever she went, there were whispers. A lot of the girls would walk by, "accidentally" bumping into her, and then in low whispers they would make some sort of snide remark. Other "accidents" that would happen to her were drinks spilling on her, tripping in the halls, or falling down the last few steps.

When Draco found out about these "accidents" he was absolutely furious, and no one dared go against the Slytherin Prince. They got over her in about a month, except for Pansy Parkinson, of course. She would catch her glaring at her occasionally. There were still a couple whispers here and there, but the should die down soon...hopefully.

Hermione looked towards the center of the Gryffindor table, where Harry, Ron and Ginny sat. She hasn't talked to them for the past couple months. Ginny did talk to her once in a while...she was one of the girls with the snide remarks and caused some of the "accidents". When Ron found out about the fight between Harry and Draco, he was furious and refused to talk to her. Harry was the worst. Not only would her not talk to her, but she would always catch him giving her these sad looks that just about broke her heart.

Ginny saw her looking over, and put her elbow on Harry's arm, playing with his hair, as she smirked towards her. When Harry just shrugged her off, it was Hermione's turn to smirk. Ginny always clung to Harry, but she was always shrugged off, not even paying attention to her. Harry...she missed him so much. Not as a boyfriend, but as a friend. Clearly he was not into Ginny. She was not mad at him, she was mad at Ginny. She wanted to work things out with Harry, bring back the friendship, but he doesn't feel the same way.

Harry turned towards her with another sad look. She immediately turned away, not wanting to see the sadness in his eyes. Her attention turned towards the Slytherin table where Draco was laughing at something Blaise said. She smiled. Blaise was not such a bad guy. He's such a great friend to Draco. He's also been really nice to her, especially to Aria. He absolutely adores Aria. He's always at the Heads tower on weekends, playing with her. She and Draco have already talked about it, they were going to ask him to be Aria's godfather.

Dean whistled "Earth to Hermione"

Hermione shook her head. "What?"

"You were off into you little world again." He responded

"Are you alright Hermione?" Luna asked

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Were you thinking about your fight with Draco this morning?"

"Yeah, I guess." Hermione lied. She didn't want to bring up her issues with Harry, Ron, and Ginny...and just about the entire school. "Did you know that Draco hates snow? I just can't believe it."

"He has to have a reason for hating snow." Luna said

"He says it's wet and it's cold."

"It is wet and it is cold." Dean interjected.

Both girls glared at him. "I think you should show him how fun snow can be." Luna sighed "You can go hunting for Snorkusses. They're easier to find when it's snowing out."

"Um...thanks Luna." Hermione replied. "Well I better go, I want to check on Aria before classes." She stood up, and headed of the Great Hall. She made her way to the stairs, rubbing her forehead, where a headache was starting to form.

"Do you have a problem with me bitch?"

Hermione tried to hold back a sigh as turned towards the red-head. "I really don't want to deal with this right now, Ginny."

"I don't give a fuck, Granger!" She yelled, stepping toward her. "I saw that little smirk on your face earlier, and don't think I didn't see you staring at Harry either. Why can't you see that he does not want a little whore like you around?" She spat

Hermione laughed."Ginny, I think you're the little whore that he does not want around."

Ginny whipped out her wand "You-"

"Weasley!" Draco growled. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

She put her wand back in her robes. "This is none of your business, Malfoy."

"I am head boy, and when you're causing trouble, it is my business." He snarled. "50 points off Gryffindor, and detention for you Weasley."

"That's not fair! You're only protecting your little slut."

"Don't make it two detentions."

Ginny growled, shoving past him. "Stupid ferret." she mumbled

"That's two detentions Weasley, and don't think I can't add a third." He called after her.

Hermione glared at him. "I could have handled just fine."

"I'm sorry for coming to help you out." He said sarcastically.

She sighed. "Thank you."

"Your welcome."

"What are you doing out here anyways?"

"I saw the Weaselette storming out of the Great Hall after you. She still not leaving you alone?"

"Obviously. Just because of Harry. She groaned frustratedly as she sat at the steps of the stairs. "I don't even want to date him. I just want to be friends. I lost my best friend and I miss him."

He sat next to her. He put an arm around her should, pulling her towards him. He kissed her forehead. "I'm still here." He whispered

* * *

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you for all the reviews!  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 13**

Hermione sniffled, burying her face at the crook of Draco's neck. He rubbed her back, trying to comfort her. She lifted her head, wiping away her tears. "I'm fine, I'm fine." she mumbled.

"Really?"

"Well, no I'm not, but I will be. I have to be." She looked up, and out the tall window. Her mind started turning. "Well...I know something that might help."

"What are you thinking?" He asked suspiciously

"Snow"

"Oh no! No no no!"

"Draco, it will help me feel better. You know how much I love snow. Please!"

"Then go out there by yourself! You can't get me out there Granger."

"I can't play in the snow, alone. That's no fun!"

"Then ask one of your Gryffindork friends to go with you, not me!"

"I want to go with you!"

Draco almost caved in at that, but he shook his head. "We have classes soon."

Hermione bit her bottom lip. "I know...but I need a break. Not from the class...but from seeing Harry and Ron. I can't look at them without feeling sad. It hurts too much, Draco. I just need a day where I don't have to see them much." she sighed "I know I'm not one to skip class...but I need it. Please, come with me."

"Fine." He huffed, standing up to walk up the stairs.

"Where are you going?"

"We need coats. I'm not going out there without a coat!"

"We can easily use drying and heating spells."

He looked out the window, his frown deepening. He looked at Hermione, and his face softened. He walked past her grabbing her hand. "Let's go." he said. He put a drying and heating spell on grinned as she followed him. They stood outside, looking out at the field of snow. "Now what?" Draco asked

Hermione pulled away from his hand, running into the snow, feeling it swirl around her. She turned around to look at him. "Let's make a snowman!"

"A snow what?"

"A snowman! You've never made one? Look I'll show you." She bent down, grabbing a handful of snow, packing it into a ball. "Take a snowball, and roll it in the snow, until you have a huge ball. One that is bigger than a quaffle."

"What's the point?"

"It'll be the head or something. It'll be fun. Trust me."

He looked at her for a second. "Alright, hand that over." He grabbed the ball from her hands, and started to roll it in the snow. She watched him as he got lost his concentration. He looked like a little kid who was in deep concentration to make his perfect snowman. She giggled, it was cute. She bent down to grab some snow of her own, when an idea popped into her head. Forming the snow into a ball, she chucked it at him, hitting him on the shoulder. "Bloody hell!" He exclaimed. She laughed, clutching her sides. She didn't notice that he picked up snow and made a snowball of his own, throwing it at her. When it her on the arm, she looked at him in shock. Now it was Draco's turn to laugh. She smiled as she watched him enjoy himself.

Hermione grabbed some more snow, throwing them towards him. Before he got a chance to react, she hid behind a tree. She poked her head out to take a peek at what he was doing, but saw him nowhere. "Draco?" She called out. When he didn't respond, she stepped out from behind the tree, to get a better view. _'Did he go in?'_

"Gotcha!" Draco yelled, grabbing her around the waist from behind, and picking her up. She squealed and a fit of giggles escaped her.

* * *

Harry sat in History of Magic, ignoring whatever the professor was saying. He looked to his right, glaring at the two empty seats where Draco and Hermione were supposed to be sitting. He took a deep breath to calm down a bit, and turned to stare out the window. Movement caught the corner of his eye and caught his attention. His gaze moved downwards to see what it was. Anger rushed through him as he watched Hermione and Draco wrestle each other in the snow. His grip tightened on his squeal as he continued to watch them.

"Come on Harry, class is over. It's time for Divination." Ron said standing in front of his desk. "What are you staring at mate?" He followed Harry's gaze curiously. He slammed his books down on the desk angrily. "Damn it." He growled.

* * *

Hermione stirred the hot cocoa in the mugs. "What's that?" Draco asked coming up behind her.

"I had Dobby bring us some hot cocoa." She replied, putting some marshmallows into them. "Is Aria asleep?"

"Yeah." He said as he stared curiously into the mugs. "What's hot cocoa?"

She picked them up, handing one to Draco. "Try it. It's the perfect drink for a cold day."

"I don't know. Is it a muggle drink?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Just try it. It's good. I promise. Careful, it's hot though."

He slowly lifted the mug to his lips, taking a small sip. "Mmmm, it taste like chocolate." He said taking a bigger sip. "This is really good...for a muggle drink."

She smiled into her mug. "Whatever you say, Malfoy." She looked around their common room, frowning. "We need to start decorating."

"Decorating for what?"

"Christmas of course!"

"No thanks, I'm all set." Draco said setting down his mug on the table.

Hermione's frowned deepened "Don't tell me you have something against Christmas too!"

"Christmas is rubbish."

"First snow, now Christmas. What do you have against this time of year?"

"Everyone's over-joyous. It's not really that jolly of a holiday."

"Ah I get it."

Draco scowled. "No you don't."

"Christmas with Lucius Malfoy might bot have been the way to enjoy a holiday."

"Drop it Granger!"

"If you don't want to talk about it, fine by me! But heaven forbid, Draco Malfoy that you spoil our daughter's first Christmas! Don't you dare ruin this for her...for us!" She roared before stomping into her room, slamming her door.

Draco growled. "Fine!" he yelled "I'll do your bloody Christmas!"

Hermione smirked.

* * *

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you for all the reviews!  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 14**

Hermione grinned as she rummaged through the boxes.

"What is all this?" Draco asked as he entered through the portrait with Blaise, who was holding Aria.

"They're boxes filled with Christmas decorations. Hogwarts had some extra so Dobby brought them up." Hermione squealed.

"Christmas?" Blaise wondered confusedly. "Draco, you hate Christmas."

"I know mate, I know." Draco sighed

"Oh stop it. Come over here and help me put these up." Hermione said. Draco pulled out is wand. "Oh no!" she scowled. "We are doing this the traditional way. No magic."

"Are you bloody serious?"

"I am bloody serious, Malfoy. No magic!" She snapped. She grabbed a wreath from the box. "Here hang this above the fireplace."

He let out a sigh of defeat as he went to grab the wreath from her.

"Pachhh. Isn't Daddy whipped, Angel?" Blaise whispered to Aria. Aria just clapped her hands together, giggling.

As Hermione instructed Draco on how to position the wreath, Blaise grinned mischievously, taking out his wand. "Accio mistletoe." he whispered quietly, making one appear from one of the boxes. "Wingardium Leviosa." He directed it to hang directly above the two.

As Draco stepped down from the stool he was standing on, he accidentally bumped into Hermione. He grabbed her around the waist to make sure she didn't fall. "Sorry."

"It's alright." Hermione turned from to get more decorations from the boxes. She stumbled as though some sort invisible wall blocked her way.

Draco grabbed he shoulders to steady her. "You just can't up right to day, can you Granger?"

She turned back around and looked at him, confused. "That was really weird..."

"What?"

"It seemed like there wa-"

"Uh Draco, Hermione, I'm just gonna get Aria ready for bed." Blaise interrupted. He grinned as he walked into Hermione's room. He actually just wanted to leave them alone for a bit.

Draco stared after him suspiciously. "He's up to something..." he mumbled

"Draco, something's wrong. I can't seem to move from this spot."

"What? Hold on let me get my wand." He turned to grab his wand from the coffee table, but only stumbled back.

"You can't move either, can you?"

"It's like there's a wall...an invisible wall..." He kept trying to move away from the spot but no such luck, they were stuck.

Hermione leaned her head back, groaning. "Why?" She whispered up to the ceiling, then she gasped. "Draco look! She pointed twoards the ceiling above them. "It's a mistletoe. I'm guessing a magical one."

He looked at it. "Blaise!" They both whispered at the same time.

"What are we going to do?" She cried

"Only one way... we kiss."

Hermione turned around, and tried harder to push her way out.

Draco growled. "Don't be a prude, Granger. It's just a kiss."

Hermione glared at him. "Fine. One quick one." She took a deep breath. "Let's just get this over with." She leaned forward a little, closing her eyes.

He put his hand on the back of her neck, pulling her closer as he placed his lips on hers. Hermione was about to pull back, his hand held her there, as he took the kiss deeper. She moaned as he licked her bottom lip, asking for entry. Her lips automatically parted, and their tongues battles. His hands slid down her arms slowly, before wrapping around her waist, pulling her body closer to his. Her hands got tangled in his silky hair. She sighed when he moaned. His lips trailed down her jaw to her neck, near her earlobe. "Draco..."

"Mmm" He moaned in her ear, before nibbling on earlobe.

Hermione sighed as she leaned her head back, letting him have more access. She looked up, sighing. She froze as her eyes locked on the mistletoe. "Stop!" She suddenly said, pulling away. "I said just a quick kiss..."

"I'm sorry...I..."

"I better check on Aria and Blaise." She mumbled and walked toward her room.

"Hermione..." He called, but she was already closing her door. He sighed and sat at the edge of the coffee table. He looked into the fireplace. "Shit"

* * *

Hermione looked around her room. Aria was in her crib, but Blaise was nowhere to be found._ 'He must've sucked out while Draco and I were...' _She sighed stating on her bed _'...kissing' _Her fingers grazed her lips. They felt cold in a way, without his lips on them. She sighed again. She enjoyed way more than she should have.

* * *

Hermione placed her bag and Aria's baby bag on her shoulder, and picked Aria from the floor where she was playing. She pulled open her door and froze. Draco stood on the other side, fist midair, as if he was about to knock. He smiled at her sheepishly. "Peace offering?" He held out a mug of hot chocolate to her. She couldn't help but smile as she took it from him. He took Aria from her arms, and lifted her above his head. "Morning Arbear."

Hermione smiled into her mug as she watched them. "Come on." She set the mug down on the coffee table and tugged at his arm. "We should take her to Madame Pomfrey now."

Draco exaggeratedly gasped feigning shock. "You're willing to be seen with me?" He grinned at her. "Does that mean I'm forgiven?"

"Yes, peace offering accepted. Now let's go. I still want to go to breakfast."

"Yes Ma'am." He grabbed his bag from the couch, placing it on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around Hermione's shoulders as they walked out the portrait.

They talked and laughed as they walked towards the Hospital Wing. When they turned a corner, they stopped in their tracks, as they came face to face with Harry. Harry glared at both of them as he saw his arm around her, before walking past them. Hermione handed Draco Aria's bag, before running after him. "Harry wait!" She called out. He ignored her and kept walking. "Harry, please!" She pleaded desperately. He stopped walking, but didn't turn around. "Please talk to me." She reached out and touched his hand.

She cringed when he pulled away. He angrily turned towards her. "Why?"

"I miss you. I miss my best friend!"

He started walking away. He stopped and looked back at her. "Follow me" He said before walking again, not waiting for her to catch up. She faintly smiled as she ran to walk besides him. He led her to one of the towers, into an old unused classroom. It was their spot. Hers, His and Ron's. It was where they would go if they wanted to get away from everyone else or to just hang out. It was where they usually went when they needed to think by themselves. Harry sat at the windowsill. "Talk"

"I miss you. I know we didn't work out as a couple, but we were pretty great as best friends."

"Best friends, Hermione? You chose Malfoy over me!"

"No, you're wrong. I chose Aria over you. What do you expect? She's my daughter, of course I will choose what I think is best for her."

"And how the bloody hell is Malfoy the best for her, especially after what he did to you?"

"It was Voldemort, Harry, and an Imperius Curse. I can't blame him for something he didn't do on his own accord...something he tried to fight doing. Draco can be...mean, but that is something he would never do to me...to anyone."

"How would you know that?"

"He's not as evil as you think, Harry. He can actually be really nice...and caring. You should see him...when's he's with Aria. There's a side that you would never have expected to see from a Malfoy. He truly loves his daughter, like she is the world to him."

"You're falling for him." Harry shot

"Wha- No! Harry no...I'm not...no...I am not falling for Draco Malfoy." Hermione stammered, but it seemed like she was trying to convince herself more than she was trying to convince Harry. "Look, i didn't want to talk to you about me and Draco. I wanted to talk about you and me."

"But somehow, Malfoy has a big involvement in this."

"Like it or not, Draco is and will always be Aria's father. They will always be connected, that's permanent and nothing can change that. But you can't just drop six years of a great friendship over something I have absolutely no control over. I am not going to keep my daughter from her father when I can see how much he loves and cares for her. I am not a cruel person to keep a child from her father because of personal feelings."

Harry stared at her intently. After what seemed like a while he sighed. "You're right"

She smiled faintly "I know I am. I guess it's my maternal instincts kind of thing. Aria loves you, you know."

"I'm really sorry, Mione. To be honest I really miss you too, and Aria."

"Really?" She grinned

"Of course! You were right about the other thing too. We didn't really work out as a couple, but we were pretty great at that whole friendship thing. I really did miss it."

Hermione ran into him, wrapping her arms around his waist. "I miss you so much."

Harry smiled. "Back at you." He truly did miss herm and was glad to have her back. "I do need a girlfriend though."

She looked up at him slyly. "Ginny seems really interested in that role."

He groaned. "I love the Weasleys, I really do, but she's harder to love than the others. She's what you might call..."

"Slutty, bitchy, clingy?"

"Possessive...but that works just as well."

She rested her head on his shoulder. "Don't worry, I'll find you someone."

* * *

**Sorry for the super late update. I have been super busy. But PLEASE REVIEW, and I'll get the next chapter up as fast as I can!**


	15. Chapter 15

Thank you for all the reviews!

* * *

**Chapter 15**

Two days laterrrr...

Draco stepped down from the ladder. "There, finally." He sat down on the couch.

"We finally finished decorating." Hermione said sitting next to him. "It looks great." She looked around the room, admiring their work.

"We could have finished a lot quicker if you would have just let me use my wand."

"It's more fun this way...more traditional."

"Yeah sure." Draco drawled sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

They heard a tapping and turned to look. Hermione stood up to let the familiar owl in, which dropped a letter at her feet. She bent down and opened it curiously.

_Hermione,_

_I greatly miss you, but I shouldn't be missing you for very long. I have great __news. I decided i needed a little change in my life, so I am transferring! Okay yeah I know that's a not so little change, that's a BIG change. That's right! I'm coming to Hogwarts! I wanted to surprise you, but I just couldn't keep shut any longer. I am just going to surprise you by not saying when I'll be there. I can't wait I can't wait to see my favorite cousin!_

_Love,  
Emma_

Hermione gasped. "What is it?" Draco asked curiously.

"It's my cousin, Emma. She's transferring to Hogwarts!" She squealed.

"You're cousin's a witch? aren't you muggleborn?"

"I am, but my aunt, my mum's sister, married a wizard, and they had a daughter, who's also a witch. Shed's been going to Beauxbatons. She's actually our age. Oh Draco, I just can't wait to see her!"

Draco smiled at her excitement. It made him happy to see her this happy. Hermione sat back down next to him, laying her head on his shoulder. He automatically wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer as he rested his head on top of hers. He loved this. _'This feels right'_ He thought as they both stared into the fireplace, watching the flames.

"Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy." They heard a voice greet them from behind.

The two stood up and turned towards the portrait hole where Dumbledore stood. "Professor, what are you doing here?" Hermione asked.

"Well there's someone here who really wanted to see you." he replied

A girl, who looked a lot like Hermione, popped out from behind him. "Surprise!" she exclaimed

Hermione gasped. "Emma!" She ran up and wrapped her arms around her cousin. "Oh my gosh, I just got your owl!"

"I planned it like that, well sort of" Emma hugged her again. "I really missed you!"

"I missed you too!"

"Miss Granger, I trust that you will show your cousin around, and help her get acquainted. She has been sorted into Gryffindor, so you can show her where it is." Dumbledore said and Hermione nodded. "Well I wish you three a goodnight, I must go back to my office and take care of some business."

Both girls squealed. "So where's Aria? I really missed her too!" Emma said.

"Oh she's with Madame Pomfrey. She takes care of here while we're in classes. I almost forgot! Can you get her?" Hermione asked Draco, who just nodded.

Emma stuck her hand out to him. "Hi, I'm Emma, Emma Watson."

"Hey, Draco Malfoy." He replied, shaking her hand. He smirked when her eyebrows shot up at the mention of his name. She looked as Hermione wide eyed. He cleared his throat. "I'm going to get Aria now. Nice to meet you Emma." He let go of her hand and headed out the portrait.

"Uh...did he say Draco Malfoy?" Hermione just nodded her head. "Is he the same Dra-"

"Same one. It's a long story, which I will tell you as we head towards the Gryffindor tower." Hermione said tugging at her arm.

"Well it must be quite the story, because you two were pretty cozy on the couch." Emma smirked.

"Aaawww, Herms, he seems like a really sweet guy." Emma cooed

Hermione cringed at the nickname "He can be. He's really a good friend, plus he's shockingly amazing with Aria." she said.

"Friend? Hmmm, if I were you, I wouldn't mind being more than friends with him."

"We are strictly just friends."

"What are you so afraid of? He is obviously a nice, caring person, especially when it comes to you and Aria. Not to mention, he's gorgeous!" Emma exclaimed. Hermione rolled her eyes. She hears that from every girl. "I'm not blind, and neither are you, Hermione. Every girl with eyes can see that. You just gotta open yours."

"My eyes are open, and I can see that he is attractive." Hermione said the password to the fat lady, and they entered

"Well then maybe it's not your eyes that need opening, but your heart."

Hermione sighed. "Ems."

"Herms."

"Mione, what are you doing here?" Harry stood up from the couch. He did a double take as he looked from Hermione to Emma and then back."

"I know, we're practically twins." Hermione said "Harry, this is my cousin Emma. Emma this is my best friend, Harry." She introduced.

"Hello" Harry held out his hand, staring at her.

Emma blushed as she took his hand. "Hi"

Hermione looked between the two. _'Hmm...interesting...'_

_

* * *

_

**PLEASE REVIEW! I'LL UPDATE ASAP BUT I NEED REVIEWS!**** If I get a lot I might even update tomorrow...**_  
_


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you for all the reviews!**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

Hermione entered her room, where Draco sat on the rocking chair, giving Aria her bottle. He looked up from Aria and at her, smiling. "Hey" He whispered. She smiled back and walked over. She bent down and kissed Aria's forehead before sitting on the floor next to the chair. She sighed as she leaned her head on Draco's knee, thinking. "I can see the wheels turning in your head." He said looking down at her. "What are you thinking about?"

"We were at the Gryffindor common room, and Harry was there. They got to meet each other."

"And? They're in the same house and they're both close to you, so they were both bound to meet at some time."

"I don't know... I was just thinking about them... together..."

"Hermione, you're not thinking about about playing matchmaker, are you?"

"There's absolutely nothing wrong with that!"

"If they were meant to be together, they'll get together."

"i know, but sometimes, people just need a bit of a push...or a shove."

"And most of the time, things will happen at the right time, on their own.'

"Yeah, I guess. It's just that , after what happened between me and Harry... I don't know... I just want him to find the one."

"If Potter can survive battling Voldemort, I'm sure he can survive a little bit of rejection. Besides he is loved by many people in this world. There are quite a lot of girls who want to get into the the-boy-who-never-freaking-dies' pants." He chuckled when Hermione slapped him on the leg. "Not to mention, he still has you for a best friend, and I'm pretty sure that he's pretty grateful about that."

"I just want him to be happy."

"He is happy."

Hermione smiled and stood up. She picked up the sleeping Aria from his arms and placed her in her crib. She softly patted her head as the baby girl slept peacefully. She moved aside for Draco, who kissed Aria on the forehead before pulling a small blanket over her. "She's just so adorable." She whispered.

Draco smirked. "She has to be, she's a Malfoy."

Hermione rolled her eyes, but smiled as she walked towards the door, Draco right behind her. "Thanks for putting her to sleep."

"Anytime."

She yawned. "Well it's getting late. I think I'll go to bed too."

"Mind if I _Slytherin_" He said winking.

Hermione laughed. "Goodnight, Draco." She said as she closed the door.

A few days later

Hermione pulled Aria's arms through the sleeve of her jacket. She took the pink and brown winter hat and placed it on top of her short blonde curls. Aria reached up and patted her head, trying to get whatever was on her head. "Are you ready to spend the day to0 spend the day with Uncle Harry and Auntie Emma?" She picked up Aria and headed out the door, grabbing the baby bag on the way.

Draco stood from the couch and took Aria in his arms. "Hello Arbear" he said kissing her forehead, She let go of her hat and patted his cheeks, making her usual bubbling noise. He rubbed their noses together and she pulled back giggling.

"Alright you two, we have to go meet Harry and Emma at Hogsmeade." Hermione interrupted.

Draco scowled, "Does scarhead really have to come?"

She glared at him. "It's Harry and yes he is absolutely coming. He's my best friend and Aria just loves him. It's her day to spend with all of us since she doesn't get a chance to do that very often. Blaise and Luna are also going to be there. Now, let's go or we'll miss that lat carriage." She pushed him out the portrait, trying to make him m move faster. They stopped when they saw Harry and Emma standing on the other side...holding hands. Hermione looked at them surprised. "What's going on?"

"Well there's something I wanted to tell you and I just couldn't wait any longer." Emma squealed

"Say no more. I think I already know what it is." Hermione let out a small scream, throwing her arms around her cousin. "I'm so happy for both of you." She kissed Harry on the cheek, before looking at him seriously. "Potter, you better take care of her and not hurt or I swear take God I won't hesitate to castrate you."

Harry let out a nervous laugh. "Mione, you know I'm not one to do that."

"I know, just making sure."

The five entered the Three Broomsticks. They headed to for the table in the corner where Blaise and Luna were waiting for them.

"Hello" Luna said as they sat down.

"You two are here early" Draco replied

Blaise smirked "No, you're just late."

Hermione stood up. "I'm thirsty, and gonna order butterbeer. Anyone want anything while I'm up?"

"I'll have a butterbeer too." Draco said

Emma and Harry nodded their heads mumbling a "me too". Hermione headed for the counter in front and Blaise followed to help her.

"I see the way you look at her, Draco." Luna asked, watching Draco.

"Who?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Who else? Hermione, of course. Everyone can see that."

Draco sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "I'm not trying to hide anything. Yeah, maybe I do look at her a certain way."

"She looks at you the same way, you know." Emma smiled

"Really?"

Harry snorted. "Even I know that Malfoy. She is just in such denial. She's just having a little trouble fully opening her heart to you at the moment. i know you didn't mean for what happened last year to happen, but it still happened. When that memory is in her head, it's still your face that she sees."

"Don't worry Draco. You just have to make her realize that she cares for you so much, and that you care the same way, and would never do that to her. You just need to help her open her heart. Make her realize how much she loves you." Emma said

Draco groaned, knowing how stubborn Hermione can be. "But how?"

"Jealousy." Luna replied, like it was the most obvious answer.

"Luna that's brilliant! Hermione can be pretty good at controlling and hiding her emotions when she wants to, but she always has trouble when it comes to jealousy. What girl doesn't?" Emma grinned

"Yeah, but with who is Malfoy going to make Hermione jealous with?" Harry asked, hoping Emma doesn't volunteer herself.

Luna slightly raised her hand. "I'll do it."

The four turned towards the laughter behind them. They turned and saw Hermione and Blaise gently shoving each other back and forth, trying to make the other slightly spill the drinks in their hands. Draco scowled turning to Luna. "I'll take you up on that offer"

* * *

**So I was watching an interview Tom Felton had with George Lopez. Funny You must watch it!. Anyway, he was talking about how he tweeted "Goodnight from my bed in London" and someone said "Do you Mind if I Slytherin?"**.** I thought it was absolutely clover and that I should share it for Draco fans to appreciate because I certainly loved it!. Just youtube Tom Felton and George Lopez and ENJOY**** BUT before you do PLEASE PLEASE, I INSIST that you REVIEW! And I absolutely can NOT wait to post the next chapter for you guys because I truly enjoyed writing it! but if you do have ideas on how to make Draco or Hermione jealous please feel free to share!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you for all the reviews!**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

As Hermione and Blaise sat down, Luna scooped a small portion of her pumpkin pie with her fork. "Draco, you must try this pie" She said, holding it towards him.

Draco placed his hand on top of hers, guiding the fork towards his mouth. "Mmm, that is very good." He said, licking his lips.

"I knew you'd like it. Here let me get that for you." She took her napkin and wiped a piece of non-existent crumb at the corner of his mouth.

Hermione watched this scene from the across the table, confused. _'What is going on between those two?'_

"Oh Hermione, you have an eyelash right there." Blaise swiped it off her cheek with his finger. "Put your finger with mine." As she did so, he leaned closer to her, whispering in her ear. "Now close your eyes, and make a wish."

Doing as he said, she made a wish _'Please let me do well on my next potions exam'_ She opened her eyes, pulling away her finger. She looked at it, but didn't see the eyelash there, and it wasn't in Blaise's finger either. "Where'd it go?"

"It's magic" Blaise winked. Draco fumed as he watched the two. _'There was no fucking eyelash'_

Harry and Emma grinned as they watched the other four. Emma bounced Aria on her leg. "Look at Mummy and Daddy_, _they'll be together soon." She whispered in the baby's ear.

* * *

The group walked through Hogsmeade, looking through the windows of the various stores. Hermione shivered, and the winter breeze blew. "Cold?" Blaise asked

"A bit. It's quite windy." She replied

He wrapped his arm around her shoulder, and pulled her close. Draco glared from behind them. _'Wasn't I supposed to be the one making her jealous, not the other way around?'_ He thought angrily. _'They have wands, why don't they just use them?' _He clenched his fist as he watched her laugh at something Blaise said.

Hermione was taking deep breath from laughing so hard, when a glint caught the corner of her eyes, and she stopped, looking through the window. "Woah" she breathed, staring at the necklace.

"What are you looking at?" Blaise asked

"That necklace, in the middle of the display. It's beautiful." Her smiled faltered when she saw the price. "But it's so expensive. Probably because it's platinum." She sighed before walking away.

Draco stopped in front of the window Hermione was just looking at. He spotted a Triscele pendant with an emerald in the center right in the middle of the display. He figured that that was the one she wanted. She had such a simple taste. He looked away from the window and walked after Blaise and Hermione, making a mental note of the store. He looked behind him at Harry, who was throwing Aria in the air. He glared "Potter, if you drop my kid, I will make sure you drop off the face of the earth."

* * *

Great Hall...

Draco and Blaise sat at the end of the Gryffindor table. Other students were shocked the first few times they did this, but after a couple weeks, most of everyone got used to this and accepted this routine. Hermione grabbed a piece of toast, and took a bite out of it. "Hermione, you should eat more than that." Blaise said, putting eggs, bacon and whatever he could reach onto her plate.

"Blaise, Hermione usually doesn't eat much of breakfat." Draco explained through gritted teeth.

Blaise shrugged in response. "it wouldn't hurt to eat a bit more."

Hermione smiled at him. "I'm fine. Thanks though."

Draco smirked in triumph. "If you're sure." Blaise said. He then leaned forward and took a bite out of the toast in her hand. "What you're eating's pretty good anyways." He grinned

Hermione smacked him playfully in the arm. "Hey! Get you're own."

"Yours is better" he pouted.

Draco held out his doughnut to Luna. "Take a bite out of this. It's absolutely amazing." He grinned as Luna leaned forward to take a bite. He was well aware that Hermione was watching.

"Mmm, you're right Draco. That is amazing." Luna said licking her lips.

"I knew you'd like it." Draco smirked.

She stood up. "I'd love to have more, but I have to talk to Professor Snape about my potions essay." She shivered "I don't want to though. He sort of scares me."

Draco stood up too. "I'll go with you. Besides, he loves me. I'm not the Slytherin Prince for nothing." He grabbed her hand on their way out. He couldn't help but grin as he thought of the pair of eyes that followed them out the door.

* * *

Draco walked into Transfiguration, trying to pry Pansy's arms off of him. He usually didn't believe in hitting women, but one swing of his fist wouldn't be so bad right now. He walked towards his seat next to Hermione, but saw it was already of occupied, by of course, no one other than Blaise. He rolled his eyes as he stood there waiting for them to notice him, but the two were to busy hunched over a book. He was not thrilled about their close proximity. He cleared his throat after they still haven't notice him. They slightly jumped apart, and Blaise grinned cheekily at him. "Hey mate. Do you mind if I work with Hermione today? I really need to bring up my grade for this class and she said it was cool."

_'No, it's not fine at all!'_ Draco thought, Clenching his fists. "And where am I supposed to sit?"

"Drakey daaaarling, you can sit next to me" Pansy said from behind Blaise, waving her over the empty seat next to her.

Blaise and Hermione tried to hold back their laughter. "There you go. Problem solved." Blaise grinned. Draco growled, slamming his books down on the table he had to share with Pansy. Dropping on the chair angrily, he shot daggers at his best friend's back. His fists clenched tighter as Blaise leaned closer to Hermione as the they went back to hovering over the book. "Mmm, you smell good, Hermione. Is that vanilla?" Blaise commented

Hermione blushed. "Yeah it is. Thanks"

"I love the smell of vanilla." He whispered huskily, making Hermione's turn darker.

Draco smacked him in the back of head with his book. "Sorry, there was a fly." He said, smirking. No, Draco did not want his wand right now, as he watched Hermione pat Blaise's head. No he didn't want it at all. What he wanted was to beat Blaise to the pulp with his own bare hands.

* * *

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE Review and you should expect the next chapter by Thursday!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Thank you for all the reviews!**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

Looking up at the stars from the astronomy tower, she rubbed her arms as the cool breeze blew. She felt a warm cloak being draped over her shoulder, and a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist. She smiled and leaned back, knowing exactly who it was. "I miss you" he whispered into her ear.

Luna turned around and buried herself into Blaise's embrace. "I miss you too."

For a while the couple stayed that way, enjoying each other's presence. Blaise sighed frustratedly. "We've been at this for a week, but those two idiots are so stubborn."

"Just a little more patience. They're close to crumbling. I can feel it."

"Well they better hurry up. The quicker they get together, the quicker he can move his hands from you and to Hermione." Blaise growled. "I'm starting to get jealous."

Luna smiled. "I am too, you're practically on top of Hermione. But we have to do this for them. They're stubbornness are making them so blind."

He sighed again. "Are we doing the right thing?"

"I honestly don't know, but it's the only way we could think of to give them a little push."

Blaise snorted. "More like a shove. Every time I'm near Hermione, I feel like he want to just whip out his wand and Avada me." He gasped in horror "He doesn't need a wand, he can do it with his mind."

"Draco can do wandless magic?"

He nodded. "He's a pretty powerful wizard. He hasn't mastered it yet, but when his emotions are strong, his powers get stronger. That's why you don't piss him off."

Luna pondered this. "Well, I don't think he'll Avada you just yet. I think he wants to Crucio you first before he kills you." She giggled as he gulped in fear. "Don't worry, one of them will burst with so much jealousy soon, that he won't have time to send a spell your way."

"Who do you think will be first? I think it's going to be Draco."

"Personally, I think it might be Hermione."

Blaise looked at his girlfriend, smirking. "You wanna bet? 10 galleons it's Draco."

"Deal, 10 galleons it's Hermione."

"We should seal this bet." He said slyly "With a kiss"

She giggled as she slapped his arm. "Alright" She said, placing her lips on Blaise's. "I love you" She whispered, pulling away.

Blaise held onto her tighter. "I love you too"

* * *

Harry pulled Emma closer to him as they sat alone in the Gryffindor common room couch. Emma sighed staring into the fire. "Do you think it'll work?"

"What?" Harry asked

"You know, this whole Blaise and Luna making Draco and Hermione jealous"

He rubbed his temple. "Yeah I think it will. It has to"

Emma grinned and looked at him. "You know from what Hermione told me, you surprised me."

"Why is that?"

"Draco Malfoy is supposed to be the Golden Trio's enemy, yet you seem so keen into getting him together with Hermione. You'd think that if he even touches a strand her hair, you would Avada him on the spot."

"Yeah in the past I probably would have. I was about to once, actually. But now, I can see the way he looks at her, and I can tell he loves her as much as I do, maybe even more."

"I'm proud of. Putting aside past feeling so they can be happy together. You know Hermione would never truly be happy with him unless she knew she had your approval. You can be pretty great sometimes.:

"Sometimes?" Harry stood and pulled her up with him. "Well then let's sneak into the Room of Requirements, and I can show you how I can be." He whispered in her ear huskily.

* * *

The gang sat the end of the Gryffindor table happily eating their lunch. "Are you all going home for the holidays this weekend?" Hermione asked.

"Herms, I'm stuck her with you, remember?" Emma said

Draco's head shot up. He hadn't really given the upcoming weekend much though. "You're staying at Hogwarts?"

Hermione nodded. "My parents usually go on some get away with Emma's parents every year. I usually stay at the Burrow, but..."

"Same here Mione. It's too awkward at the Weasley's so I'll be here with you and Emma." Harry said

"Really? Blaise and I are stuck here too. Both out mum's are having a Mums only Christmas in Switzerland. It's our gift to them. They both need it. With both our fathers gone, we decided it was to lonely to go home." Draco explained

Hermione smiled. "We can both be there for Aria's first Christmas." Draco grinned. He liked that idea a lot.

"What about you Luna?" Blaise asked curiously. "Are you going home?"

Luna shook her head. "Father's out on an adventure looking for Merfundors, so I'll be here."

"So it looks like we'll all be together this Christmas." Emma exclaimed

"Why don't you guys stay at our dorm?" Hermione suggested. "So when we wake up Christmas day, we'll be together. I'm sure Aria will love that."

"That's a great idea, Herms. It could be like a big sleepover." Emma replied.

"It's settled then. Everyone's to come to our dorm Christmas Eve." Hermione said and everyone nodded.

"Draco, your tie's crooked." Luna pointed out.

"Oh I did not notice. I was in such a rush this morning." Draco explained looking down.

"Here, I'll fix that for you." She reached for it, untied it and neatly tied it back up. "There all better."

"Thanks Luna, you're the greatest."

Hermione rolled her eyes. _'Anyone can tie a stupid tie'_

_

* * *

_Draco and Hermione were about to enter Potions, when Luna came through the door. "Hello, Draco, Hermione." She greeted.

"Where are you heading next?" Draco asked

"I have History of Magic" She replied, holding up her big book.

"I'll walk you there" He said, taking her book from her hands.

"Thanks Draco, you're so sweet." She stood on her toes and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

He grinned cheekily. "Anything for a pretty girl."

Hermione looked at them in disbelief. "Draco, you can't be late for Potions!"

"Professor Snape will let me off easy." He said and he started walking away with Luna. He then looked back at her. "Save me a seat Hermione" he called out.

* * *

"What is Malfoy pouting about?" Harry asked as he sat on the sofa in the Head's common room.

"Hermione didn't save him a seat in Potions, and he had to sit with Parkinson." Blaise sniggered

"He shouldn't have been late for Potions. I'm pretty sure Luna would have reached her next class perfectly fine on her own." Hermione scoffed.

"Sorry for being such a gentleman" Draco said angrily, crossing his arms and sticking out his bottom lip. "You don't know how awful it was working with Pansy. She pinched my arse. I have felt so violated in my whole life."

"Oh don't be so dramatic" Hermione snapped, but he only stuck his tongue out childishly at her.

He watched angrily as he watched Hermione and Blaise play with Aria. He stood up and snatched Aria and from Blaise's arms. "That's my kid" he mumbled, before stomping into Hermione's room, and slamming the door.

* * *

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEWWWWWWW!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Thank you for all the reviews! I have reached 100 reviews I AM HAPPY!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

Harry, Emma, Luna and Hermione were sitting in the Head's common room when Draco and Blaise entered, wiping snow off of themselves. Blaise shivered. "I don't know why they insist on having Herbology in the middle of the freaking winter.

"It wouldn't be so bad if we didn't have to walk across the grounds to get there" Draco replied. He went to sit on the arm of the chair Luna was sitting on . "I got this for you." He said, pulling out a flower from his robes.

Blaise came up behind Hermione on the couch. "I got you one too." Hermione smiled taking it from him, but she couldn't help but stare at Luna who was sniffing the flower from Draco. "Hey, there are already gifts under your tree!" Blaise cried out

Hermione nodded. "Those are the gifts I got you guys."

"You got me a gift too?" He asked in awe, smiling like a little child.

"Of course, I got all my friends gifts."

Blaise rushed towards the tree, immediately seeing a box with his name on it. He reached for it, but immediately pulled his arm bock as he felt electricity shock him. "Ow" he yelped

Malfoy smirked "She charmed them so none of us would try to figure out what's in them."

Blaise pouted, walking towards Hermione. "Can I have a hint? Pretty please!"

She shook her head in response. "Wait till Christmas! It's only a few days away.'

"It's six days away!" He whined. "Three days is a few, but six is forever. Tell me now, or else!"

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Or else what?"

Blaise lunged for her, his finger wiggling at her sides. "Or else I'll tickle you until you tell me!"

Hermione squealed. "No...AAAHHH...please...stop" She cried in between fits of laughter.

"Tell me!"

"No!"

Draco glared at the two angrily, and cleared his throat. He reached for his wand when they didn't notice him. Seeing this, Harry stood from where he was sitting. "Alright you two, that's enough" He said as he pulled Blaise the collar of his robes, and pulled him off Hermione.

"You're just jealous, Potter." Blaise smirked

"Oh absolutely Zabini" He replied sarcastically, then he batted his eyelashes. "Why don't you ever flirt with me like that?"

Blaise's face contorted to mix of horror and disgust. "Because you're not a girl, and sorry but I don't think you'd make a pretty one either. I like my girls not hairy"

"I'm not hairy!" Harry said defensively. "But it's okay. I don't play in that sandbox either."

* * *

Christmas Eve...

The gang entered the Head's common room after a big Christmas Eve feast. "Oh I'm so full." Blaise groaned, clutching his stomach.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Then you shouldn't have had that fourth serving."

"But the food. It was so good." He gasped out. "It kept calling to me _Eat me, eat me_"

Hermione giggled, before taking Aria from Draco's arms. "Come on babygirl. It's time for you to go to bed."

"Herms, let Harry and I put her to bed." Emma said reaching for Aria. "Go relax. You've been taking care of her all day."

"You sure?"

"Yes! Now go read or something." Emma took Aria and headed to Hermione's room, with Harry in tow.

Hermione wondered what she should do, and she looked at Draco plop down on the couch._ 'Reading sounds like a good idea'_ She thought. She wanted ti read on the couch, leaning against Draco, as he read over her shoulder, like they usually do during previous nights once Aria was asleep. _'Yeah I think I'll do just that'_

She stood in front of the bookshelf, finally deciding on her favorite, Hogwarts A History_, _ninth edition. She sat on the couch next to Draco, and was about to lean on him, when he stood up, and went to stand behind the chair Luna was sitting on. "What are you reading?" he asked, looking over her shoulder.

Hermione watched him walk away, feeling dumbfounded. "This is the Quibbler!" Luna explained excitedly.

Blaise took the seat Draco previously occupied. "So Hermione, how about a hint on my Christmas present...Hermione? Hermione?" He called her name over and over, but she didn't respond.

She kept staring at Luna and Draco, as they looked through the Quibbler together. He had placed his hand on top of hers, guiding her finger to different parts of the page, which she would explain enthusiastically. Hermione abruptly stood up. "Excuse me" she mumbled before running out the portrait.

* * *

Hermione stood in the abandoned classroom, staring out the window. "Potter told me you'd be here." Draco said coming up behind her. She jumped slightly, but didn't turn around. "What's wrong?" He asked when she didn't say anything.

"Nothing" she croaked

He snorted. "You can't tell a lie, and we both know it."

"Just go away and leave me alone."

"No" He said firmly. I am not leaving you alone until you tell me what's wrong!"

"I'm fine"

"Stop it! No you're not."

"Yes I am!"

"No you're not!"

"Yes I am!"

"Hermione-"

She whirled around. "I'm jealous, okay!" She blurted out. "I'm jealous that you're suddenly all over Luna, and you don't seem to notice me anymore. I know I sound selfish, but I'm jealous and I have no absolute idea why!"

Draco looked at her for a second, before bursting out laughing. Hermione stared at him in shock, but soon shock was replaced by anger. "Draco, stop it!" she yelled, but he continued to laugh. She clenched her fist and punched him.

He abruptly stopped laughing and held his jaw, as he stared at her in shock. Suddenly he lunged at her, pinning against the wall. She shut her eyes tightly, waiting for the impact of his fist. She gasped as she suddenly felt his lips upon hers. Her arms automatically wrapped around him. Just as she was about to respond to his kiss, he pulled away. He placed a hand on her cheek. "That was part of the plan. Luna was in on it. You were supposed to be jealous."

"But why?" She whispered

"For the smartest witch at Hogwarts, you can be pretty clueless. I love you, and I needed to know of you felt the same way."

"You love me?"

"Yes, more than anything!"

Hermione kissed him on the lips. "I think I know why I was so jealous. I love you too, Draco Malfoy."

* * *

Harry, Emma, Luna and Blaise stood outside the classroom door, listening intently. "Yes!" they whispered, giving each other high fives.

Luna pulled Blaise towards her, and gave him a peck on the lips. "I win, you owe me ten galleons."

Harry's head snapped towards Blaise. "Oh yeah, you owe me ten galleons too!"

Emma's eyes widened. "He made bets with you guys too? I win too, you also owe me ten galleons!"

Blaise cursed. "Damn Malfoy."

"Wait a minute!" Emma turned to her boyfriend. "Harry! I told you to stay with Aria!"

"I couldn't miss this!" He whined

She smacked him in the arm. "Now she's all alone!"

"Oh shit!"

"This is why I'm the godfather." Blaise smirked. "Go ahead Potter. We'll update you on what happens later." Suddenly they heard a loud moan come from the inside, immediately followed by another. "You know what? We'll just go with you." The four ran away as Draco's name was being yelled out.

* * *

**It's not over yet! Maybe one or two more chapters and maybe an epilogue. REVIEW! PLEASE!**


End file.
